Troubled Minds
by PsychoticNetJunkie
Summary: My mother's a statistic. My father is ignorant. Me? I'm a mistake. Eleven years ago my mother Hermione Granger like so many other teenage girls became pregnant, only my father was her best friend. Up until I was 11 I never had a dad, then the letter came.
1. Prologue

DON'T TOUCH THAT BUTTON YET!!!! LOOK DOWN HERE!!!! DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK JUST LOOK AT THIS FRIKIN' PAGE!!!!  
  
  
  
TITLE: Troubled Minds  
  
PAIRING: Harry/Hermione past/possibly future  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Ask and you shall receive  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only thing that belongs to this author is the storyline and the characters made up by the author.  
  
A/N: READ READ READ READ  
  
WOOHOOO!!!!! 400 REVIEWS!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!! Ok enough said thanks to my reviewers, now if I ever get 500 Review I will personally write who reviewed and how many times they reviewed.   
  
Now this this the first chapter revised. I may have some more up to date, now I have change A LOT of things so kind forget some things ok? Ok. So this is the wonderful magical Prologue, ENJOY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Troubled Minds: Prologue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a warm summer night in July. New York was no exception today, yet some people didn't even drip a drop of sweat. Some even looked perfectly fine, like they were under some sort of spell. Many were not, that was just how some New Yorkers were, acting like they had no care in the world. But out of the thousands and thousands of people, there were the handful who were very special. Much like the Harmony and Stephanie Vigil or maybe I should say Hermione and Stephanie Granger?   
  
Before we go any father, let me tell you some very important things that you should know about Hermione and Stephanie. First of all, Hermione left the Wizarding World. Why she did, was a question that people that were close to her still asked today. You see Hermione became pregnant in her 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The problem was Hermione became pregnant with one of her best friend's child. To make matters worse, he was the most famous person in the Wizarding World. I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count. You guessed it, 'The Boy Who Lived', Harry Potter.   
  
How Hermione became pregnant and why she left may be revealed later, but one thing I can tell you is that, an eleven year old Stephanie Vigil, also known as, Stephanie Granger, grew up without a father, without knowing about the Wizarding World, or that she in fact was a witch who was the daughter of the most recognizable person in the Wizarding World.  
  
That all changed when Stephanie received a mysterious letter that was dropped off by on owl, on the day of June 31st. What was in that letter changed Stephanie's life drastically. No one knew, but this letter caused many great and terrible things that would happen in the next 7 years. All of this because of a simple letter. As the saying goes, good things happen over time, but great things happen all at once.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stephanie laid in her bed thinking about her life and her mum's past. She knew she was a witch, who her father was (even though she never met him), that her mom went to a magical school called Hogwarts, and that her mum got pregnant at seventeen, left Hogwarts and never told her father she was pregnant. Her mum didn't have the slightest clue that she has knowledge about these things, especially that she knows that her mum is a witch and that she, herself is a witch and that her father is one of the most famous wizards of the Wizarding World. There was one problem if resolved there would be no problems any more, but that would mean she might not get a letter from Hogwarts. Stephanie would be turning eleven in November and that would mean she could be a first year at Hogwarts, but what troubled her was, do they send letters overseas? Stephanie definitely didn't want to go to one of the magical schools here in the States. She loved the States, especially New York, but she had British blood in her. She wanted to go back to home.  
  
Questions kept on popping in her head continuously throughout the entire night. If she did receive a letter to Hogwarts, would her mother let her go? The only thing that Stephanie herself knew for sure is to never tell her mom that she knows who her father is or about her mom's past. That was the only problem in her mind solved. Her present problem now was she had to keep her mouth shut (Stephanie had problems with keeping secrets) and the fact she had about fifty more problems to solve. Knowing she wouldn't solve any more problems now, Stephanie fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How do you like the modifications? Now I promise I will get chapter1 up today, mind you it's a lot longer than the old chapter 1 so… Stay tune!! 


	2. Chapter 1

REVISED!!!!!!!!!!! Look!!!  
  
TITLE: Troubled Minds  
  
PAIRING: Harry/Hermione past/possibly future  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Ask and you shall receive  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only thing that belongs to this author is the storyline and the characters made up by the author.  
  
A/N: Ah another Chapter uploaded!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Troubled Minds: Chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*  
  
Stephanie's intense green eyes opened gradually to her alarm clock. Her hand rose slowly to meet her alarm clock. Upon reaching the clock, Stephanie grabbed the alarm clock and chucked it across the room, breaking the alarm clock instantly. She then placed her pillow over her head, knowing what was to come.  
  
"3...2...1..." Stephanie said with a yawn.  
  
At that instant the door opened and out walked a twenty- eight year-old Hermione Granger, but known in New York as Harmony Vigil. Her hair was now very straight, yet wavy and now was brown with natural blonde highlights. Her cinnamon eyes were still the same, and her teeth remained straight. The only big difference was the fact she was older and loss of bushiness in her hair.  
  
"Stephanie, this is the 3rd alarm clock this month you have broken. I'm not going to replace the next one you break." Hermione said as she took the dead alarm clock and threw it in the trash bin.  
  
Stephanie took off the pillow hiding her face and rolled around to face her mother, "Well, I think the person who invented the alarm clock should die a terrible death, but most likely they are already dead, so I decided to torture the alarm clock instead."  
  
"Well that is certainly an interesting theory. Now get up." Hermione said as she walked to her daughter's bed and threw off the covers.  
  
At that Stephanie groaned and sat on her bed. "Yes, mother." Stephanie said in her most angelic voice.  
  
"Okay, enough with the sarcastic comments."   
  
Stephanie acted stunned at this. "Whatever are you talking about? Me? Sarcastic? Little ol' innocent me?"  
  
"I now leave you to change, shorty." And with that her mother left.  
  
Stephanie stuck her tongue out at her mother's retreating figure. "Meanie! And I'm NOT short!!" Stephanie called out.  
  
As another day began, another day Stephanie hoped to get a letter from Hogwarts; but unfortunately for her, the days of summer continue to dwindle away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stephanie entered the living room fully dressed in her usual clothing (Black pants with two white stripes down the side and a two sizes too large t-shirt). Stephanie was a very 'interesting' ten year old. She was exceptionally bright for a ten year old, but hid her intelligence by her mischievousness. Stephanie had cinnamon hair (Which was not bushy thank you very much, but was a bit unruly.), inherited from her mother, which was currently combed into a ponytail. She had intense emerald eyes, which she guessed that she inherited from her father. Stephanie had her clear contacts on (Stephanie had a little problem with keeping her glasses from breaking every other day), only creating her eyes even a more intense green. Lucky for her she didn't inherit her teeth from her mother. She loved her mother but she didn't want to look related to a beaver.   
  
After grabbing a piece of toast from the kitchen, Stephanie walked to the living room looking for her Gameboy. Stephanie eyes instantly landed on an ivory letter by the fireplace with her name on it in green script. Her heart stopped for a moment, and all thoughts about the Gameboy were out the window. She was instead hoping that was indeed her letter to Hogwarts. She slowly walked up to the fireplace, and picked the letter up. She examined the front, which read,  
  
Stephanie Vigil  
  
The Bedroom on the Second Floor  
  
6819 Miracle Ave Apt. #4  
  
New York, NY 10044  
  
After confirming that this was indeed for her, Stephanie carefully turned it over. When Stephanie looked at the back she almost fainted. For there on the back was a red, wax, seal labeled, HOGWARTS.   
  
Stephanie quickly tore open the letter and read it.   
  
Dear Miss Vigil,   
  
  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1st. We wait your owl no later then July 31st.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress   
  
Involuntarily Stephanie yelled for joy. Before she could even think of a cover up, Hermione rushed into the Living Room, looking very worried.  
  
"Stephanie, is something wrong?"  
  
Stephanie's mind went totally blank. "Uh, um, no?"   
  
While trying to think of an explanation the letter accidentally slipped out of her hand and floated before Hermione. Immediately Hermione saw the red, wax seal of Hogwarts and turned a deadly shade of pale.  
  
"Oh Merlin." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Uh, mum I was just about to ask you. Can I go? Please?" Stephanie said as she gave her puppy dog pout.  
  
Hermione looked a bit confused at her daughter. "Don't you have questions?"  
  
"Oh, no. I already knew I was a witch." Stephanie said proudly, but immediately placed her hand over her mouth, realizing she wasn't supposed to know she was a witch.  
  
"You do? Stephanie, what else do you know?" Hermione asked sternly.  
  
Stephanie looked a bit nervous on this question, but knowing her mother was a human, well witch, liar detector. Stephanie told the truth.  
  
"I know who we really are." Stephanie paused. "Hermione and Stephanie Granger, but hey I think the name Hermione is better than Harmony." Stephanie added to lighten the mood.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Stephanie why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because I know you would have gone mental."  
  
Hermione smirked. "I guess I would have. Do you really want to go to Hogwarts that much?" Hermione asked her daughter.  
  
"Hell ya!" Stephanie yelled.  
  
"Language, Stephanie." Hermione scolded.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, mum." Stephanie grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I guess this means we are going to move to England."  
  
Stephanie looked at her disbelieving. "What?! Really Mum? I love you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Stephanie said as she started kissing her mother's hands. "I thought you never agree because of the memories of you and Da-" Stephanie once again realized she had slipped a little too much information. She mentally slapped herself  
  
"Memories of me and who?" Hermione.  
  
"Uh, Danny Devito? I heard he's a great wizard. Wonderful with Charms." Stephanie said with a queasy smile.  
  
"Stephanie, please do not lie to me, who is it?"  
  
Stupid lie detector abilities.  
  
Stephanie replied very somberly, "I thought you wouldn't let me go to Hogwarts, because of memories of Dad and you."  
  
Hermione stared expressionless at Stephanie. "You know who your father is Stephanie?" asked Hermione.  
  
Stephanie slowly nodded her head and said, "Harry Potter," Stephanie paused for a second and continued. "Also know as 'The Boy Who Lived'."  
  
Hermione sat on the floor and rested her head on her knees. "Do you know how you came to be?"  
  
Even though the situation was serious, Stephanie couldn't help herself. "Well you see mum, when a man and a woman love each other-"  
  
Hermione glared at her daughter.  
  
Stephanie cringed under the glare. "That's one scary glare you got mum. And to answer your question, yes I do." Stephanie continued after a moment of silence that was shared by both of them. "So am I still going to Hogwarts? I understand if I don't." Stephanie said although she looked crestfallen.  
  
Hermione looked at Stephanie directly in her intense emerald eyes. "Stephanie, You are going to Hogwarts. You shouldn't have to be punished for my past. We are going to England, but don't let anyone know who you really are."  
  
Stephanie hugged Hermione like there was no tomorrow. "Mom what if I, uh you know, Dad crosses my path?"   
  
Hermione looked her daughter. "We will deal with that when it comes. Now we have to get packed, get all your school supplies, and much more. It's July so we don't have much time. Next week we will be in England."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 week later  
  
"Mom! Come on mom! We are going to be late for our plane." Stephanie yelled upstairs, of the now empty apartment. "Honestly, why can't we just apperate, or use floo powder?"  
  
Just then Hermione appeared at the top of the steps. "Stephanie, how much knowledge do you have about Hogwarts and such?"  
  
"Well, let's just say I knew a lot more than you, when you first read, Hogwarts: A History." Stephanie answered with a devious grin. "Well there is also the fact that someone has been sending letters to me for a while." Stephanie muttered to herself.  
  
And with that they were out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Sitting on the plane Stephanie was thinking about her source. Her source was the one person in the entire world, (except her mum of course) which knew her true identity. Stephanie's source told all about her mother's past and about who her father is. She learned all her basic spells, about Hogwarts, even about her mom's best friend and worst enemy. The answers of course were her mother's worst enemy was an evil wizard named Voldemort. Her mom's best friends were a boy named Ron Weasley and her father, Harry Potter. Her source told her all about her mother's adventures with her two best friends. Oh! And what wonderful and dangerous adventures they were. The year her mother had gotten pregnant with Stephanie was her final year at Hogwarts, when her mother was the Head Girl and her father was Head Boy.   
  
'Must have been the worst year she ever had.' Stephanie would often ponder. Stephanie knew she was a mistake and at times felt like one  
  
Stephanie felt the only person who understood her was her source. Yet the one thing Stephanie did not know was, who actually was her source?  
  
Stephanie's letters were always simply signed as,  
  
Snuffles  
  
Before Stephanie fell asleep a very odd question was asked in her mind.   
  
'Is Snuffles that fluffy bear from those commercials or is that Snuggles?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ah another chapter revised who knows I might get another chapter up today. 


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 3 REVISED!!!!  
  
TITLE: Troubled Minds  
  
PAIRING: Harry/Hermione past/possibly future  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Ask and you shall receive  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only thing that belongs to this author is the storyline and the characters made up by the author.  
  
A/N: Yay another one up!!!!  
  
It had been almost a week since Stephanie and Hermione moved to England. They had found a nice two-story house, not too far from Diagon Ally. The house was very large in comparison to their New York Apartment.   
  
The days of July and August flew past faster than expected. On the 31st, Stephanie had yet to get her school supplies.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stephanie and Hermione walked up to the door of the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione paused for a moment, swallowed and opened the door. As Hermione did this so all eyes were on her and Stephanie. Whispers were all around, saying muggle. Before anyone placed a charm on either of the two Hermione spoke.  
  
"We aren't muggles we are witches." Hermione hoped that it came out confidently.  
  
Suddenly all the eyes had become uninterested and went back to where they were before. Hermione took Stephanie's hand and led her to the wall. Hermione took a deep breath and took out her old wand.  
  
"Let's see if I can remember this."   
  
Hermione placed her wand on a certain brick and tapped her wand two bricks up and three to the right. The blocks started to move in an odd pattern and opened. Stephanie and Hermione both walked into the ally. Stephanie was instantly amazed at the sight as Stephanie and Hermione walked through the alley. Stephanie's source that sent her all the letters had described Diagon Alley, but what she had imaged was nothing compared to this sight. There were witches and wizards all around, clothed in their robes. Some with hats, some without. Some of the robes were absolutely beautiful. The shops were another thing. One of the most crowded shops she saw was a Quidditch store. In the shop window, surrounding by witches and wizards of all ages, was a broom. Stephanie couldn't hardly make out the name as she and Hermione past by, but she caught it. The Flamethrower. Even though Stephanie had never played Quidditch before, she instantly fell in love with that broom.  
  
The next shop that entranced Stephanie was a fairly new shop name, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It was a joke shop by the looks of it. Stephanie wanted to go in the shop, but Hermione was acting like that was the last shop she wanted to go in.  
  
'Hmm I wonder if Weasley, is a very common name.' Stephanie thought to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stephanie and Hermione had been shopping for three hours so far, and only had one item on   
  
the list left, Stephanie's wand.  
  
  
  
"OK, shorty next stop wands." Hermione said as they walked into Ollivander's.  
  
The store was dimly lit, with thousands and thousands of boxes lined upon the shelves.  
  
Hermione was amazed that after all these years, Mr. Ollivander was still behind the counter.   
  
Mr. Ollivander stood up from his old chair and walked over to the two.  
  
"My, my. I haven't seen you in a good seventeen years. I see you have brought you're   
  
daughter, she looks much like her father."   
  
Hermione sighed. "Mr. Ollivander, do you think you can keep this to yourself?" Hermione  
  
asked.  
  
"My Dear, your secret shall not pass through my lips. Now, I will need to measure,   
  
Ms. Granger here."   
  
Mr. Ollivander measured each one of Stephanie's fingers, her palm, and her arm. He then   
  
went in the back of the room and returned later with a box.  
  
"Ten inches, Oak, with a single unicorn tail hair. Good for Transfiguration." Mr. Ollivander   
  
said as he took the wand out of the box and placed it in Stephanie's hand.  
  
Stephanie stared at the wand for a second.  
  
"Go on Stephanie, give it whirl." Hermione told her daughter.  
  
Stephanie flicked the wand. Nothing happened.  
  
"No." Mr. Ollivander took the wand out of Stephanie's hand, and disappeared into the back   
  
again. He appeared a minute later with another, older looking box.  
  
"Nine inches, Holly, single leaf of a mandrake. Very good for Herbology."  
  
Stephanie took the wand and swished it. A closed bottle of ink levitated over Stephanie's   
  
head for about ten seconds, before dropping on her head.   
  
"Ouch! Well, that's going to leave mark in the morning." Stephanie said as she rubbed her   
  
head.  
  
"Not the right one." Mr. Ollivander muttered. Mr. Ollivander took the wand and once again   
  
disappeared in the back, not retuning for a good ten minutes. (Stephanie swore she heard him   
  
say 'I wonder' about three times.) He returned with a very old and dusty looking box. Mr.   
  
Ollivander carefully took the wand out and handed it to Stephanie.   
  
Stephanie took the wand and studied it for five seconds before testing it out. What happened   
  
was one of the most amazing things Stephanie had ever seen. Lightning bolts dance around  
  
her head before striking the wand.  
  
"Wow." Stephanie said awestruck.  
  
"Curious, very curious." Mr. Ollivander replied.  
  
Stephanie looked at Mr. Ollivander confused. "What's curious?"   
  
"What is curious is that this wand has two cores in in. The scale of a Basilisk, and a hair of a   
  
Griffin."  
  
"Mr. Ollivander that's impossible! A wand cannot have two cores!" said Hermione.  
  
"Ms. Granger any wand can have two cores, it usually has too much power for any wizard   
  
or witch, that is why I do not make many of them, but your daughter here is very powerful   
  
and can control the power. Now that will be ten galleons."  
  
Hermione paid Mr. Ollivander and they left the store.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Next Day. Station 9 3/4   
  
Hermione and Stephanie stood between the platforms nine and ten. Stephanie tried numerous   
  
times to convince her mother to go through the barrier with her, but couldn't convince her   
  
mum other wise.  
  
"Mum, please you can go through the barrier, please."  
  
Stephanie begged her mother with her obviously sad emerald eyes. Hermione looked into   
  
those intense eyes "I am sorry Stephanie but I can't risk it, if some one saw-"  
  
"Mom, why are you hiding from the world? You are going to have to face it sometime,"   
  
interrupted Stephanie with some anger.  
  
"I know but not now but to make it up to you I bought you your own owl," Hermione   
  
picked up a cage with a beautiful Black owl with white spots.  
  
Stephanie looked at the cage with amazement and hugged her Mom. "Oooo. You're   
  
forgiven, but you do know you're going to have to reenter this world. If you don't want to I   
  
will make you later. Heck, I might throw in a Daily Prophet exclusive report. I bet I can   
  
make a lot of money on that. I can see it now in lights."  
  
"I know Stephanie later. Now you don't want to be late for your train. Goodbye Stephanie."   
  
And with that Hermione hugged Stephanie once again. "And remember Shorty your last   
  
name is Vigil."  
  
"I know Mom, I know. And stop calling me Shorty!" Stephanie finally went through the   
  
barrier, alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later on the train…  
  
Stephanie sat in the compartment with her owl now named, Cinders. Stephanie was currently   
  
staring at the window, when the door opened to revealed two boys, one with short red   
  
hair with many freckles and the other brown hair, the red haired one was a bit taller than   
  
the brown haired boy but not by much. The one with red hair spoke first, in a strong British   
  
accent.  
  
"Hello, is it ok if we sit here?"  
  
The two boys startled Stephanie that she jumped in the air. "AHH! Bloody Hell, are you   
  
trying to give me a stroke?" Stephanie said trying to catch her breath.  
  
The brown hair boy grinned. "Well we wouldn't want that would we? So can we sit here?"  
  
"Oh, sure. Help yourself."  
  
"Thanks all the other compartments are filled. Oh and, I am Eric Sarem." said the brown   
  
hair boy.  
  
"And I am Josh Weasley." said the red-haired boy.  
  
Stephanie looked very surprised at this could Josh be related to her mother's friend, Ron   
  
Weasley?  
  
"Well aren't you going to tell us your name or do we have to guess?" Said Josh.  
  
Stephanie shook her head slightly and answered. "Oh. My name is Stephanie Gr… I mean   
  
Vigil, I am Stephanie Vigil. Nice to meet you Josh and Eric. Oh and by the way, Josh. I'm   
  
just curious what are your parents names?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Oh my parents' names are Ron and Lavendar," said Josh. "So what year are you   
  
Stephanie?"  
  
"First year. How about you two?" Stephanie asked the two boys.  
  
"First." They both said simultaneously.  
  
"Well, I guess we will see a lot of each other," said Stephanie. "What house do you guys   
  
hope to get into? Oh I think I know that answer, Gryffindor. Right?"  
  
"Absolutely!" Josh exclaimed.  
  
"That's what I am hoping for." Eric said.  
  
"Well guys we still have ways away. By any chance do you guys want to play a practical   
  
joke on the Slytherins?" Stephanie smiled deviously.  
  
Both boys looked like they had received ten years worth of birthday presents.  
  
"By your faces I guess that is an yes, but first, anyone want to play exploding snap?"   
  
Stephanie looked everywhere in here trunk, but couldn't find them. "Now where did I put   
  
them? Oh yea, I have my wand." Stephanie said as she pulled out her wand.  
  
"Accio Exploding Snap Cards."  
  
The cards sped towards her from her trunk and Stephanie caught them.  
  
"You know your not allowed to do magic away from Hogwarts." Eric stated.  
  
The answer he got wasn't what Josh or him expected.  
  
"I won't tell if you won't."  
  
Suddenly the train came to a screeching halt, accidentally making Stephanie land on Josh.  
  
This little accident caused Josh and Stephanie to turn at least three shades of red. Stephanie  
  
snapped from her daze and rapidly got up.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry. Let me help you." Stephanie said as she grabbed Josh's hand and pulled  
  
him upward.  
  
"It's ok. It wasn't your fault. I mean it was the train." Josh said trying to cover up his   
  
obvious embarrassment.  
  
"Well that was unexpected." Eric remarked.  
  
Stephanie had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her head started to ache very badly   
  
when she blacked out for a second. Stephanie then saw a vision of wizards dressed in black   
  
robs with masks on. She now knew what exactly had caused the train to stop.  
  
"Deatheaters."  
  
"WHAT!?" Eric yelled. "How do you know that?"  
  
Stephanie looked at Eric right in the eyes and answered gravely, "I don't know, I just saw a picture of death eaters."  
  
Eric looked a bit perplexed at this. "How do you really know?" Eric asked again.  
  
"Hate to break up your little argument but, Stephanie's right there are death eaters, and they are coming down the hallway." Josh said urgently looking through the window of the compartment into the hallway.  
  
"Josh, are you serious?" said Eric skepticism in his voice.  
  
"Does my tone sound serious to you Eric?" Josh said aggravated.  
  
"Shut-Up! Both of You!" Stephanie said enraged. "Now chances are they are not coming after us ok? Now stay calm."  
  
The two boys reluctantly started to relax.  
  
"Josh, Stephanie is right, and most likely Harry Potter will take care of it, he is on the train you know." Eric said with a hassle-free tone.  
  
At that remark Stephanie turned her attention to Eric. Not sure if he mentioned that distinct name, that stopped Stephanie in her tracks. She swiftly faced the two boys and seriously said, "Who?"  
  
Josh looked a bit stunned at Stephanie. He had never met a person who didn't know Harry Potter. Heck, his dad is Harry Potter's Best Friend.   
  
"You don't know who Harry Potter is?" asked Josh.  
  
At this Stephanie gave them a frustrated sigh and in an annoyed tone said, "I know who Harry Potter is you gits! What did you say about him being on this train?"  
  
The two boys both comprehended what Stephanie meant. Josh decided to explain about what Eric said about Harry Potter being on the train. "Stephanie, didn't you know that he is our Teacher for The Defense Against the Dark Arts?"  
  
Stephanie stood there frozen with a deadly pale shade of color on her face. "Oh Bugger." Stephanie said blankly, right before she fainted. And again the two boys looked confused, and rushed over her to check her pulse.  
  
"Eric shouldn't we get someone?" Josh said urgently.  
  
"Nah, it just must have been of shock to her that the famous Harry Potter is our teacher, we should just let her sleep it off." Eric said confidently, as the train started to move again.  
  
"Ok, Eric whatever you say. And I guess Harry Potter did really take care of those Deatheaters." Josh said.  
  
"What did I tell you, leave it up to Harry Potter to take care of those Deatheaters, and You-Know-Who." said Eric smugly.  
  
"Ok, now let's get Stephanie on the seat again. I don't think she would like to wake up on the floor." Josh said concerned.  
  
"Right. Wait a minute, you fancy her don't you?" Eric said craftily while Josh and Eric laid Stephanie on the seat.  
  
"Eric I hardly know her. I don't fancy her!" Josh defended.  
  
Eric looked smugly at Josh. "Sure Josh whatever you say."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
See what I mean of the switchin personalities??? Now you know it will be a Josh/Stephanie, not right now of course, but later… 


	4. Chapter 3

REVISED CHAPTER!!!!  
  
TITLE: Troubled Minds  
  
PAIRING: Harry/Hermione past/possibly future  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Ask and you shall receive  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only thing that belongs to this author is the storyline and the characters made up by the author.  
  
A/N: I got another revised chap up I also got a new chapter up so be sure to check that out!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As luck may have it Stephanie opened her eyes as soon as the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogwarts. Stephanie quickly got up and made her way out of the compartment anticipating the Sorting Ceremony. Stephanie thanked Merlin that she wore her Hogwarts Robes this morning, or she wouldn't have time to change.   
  
Stephanie stepped out of the train when she heard a person calling, First Years. The man looked from giant descent, and had a very shaggy beard. Stephanie guessed that was in fact Hagrid, but no one could know that she had heard of many of the teachers in advance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After going across the lake in the boats, (unfortunately one of the first years fell into the giant lake from the sight of Hoqwarts. Stephanie herself almost fell in at the sight before her.) she and the other First Years, trudged up the steps where they met Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Hello my name is Professor McGonagall. I am the Transfiguration Professor, Deputy Headmistress, and the head of the Gryffindor House. You are about to enter the Great Hall to be sorted. There are four houses that you may be chosen in, Hufflepuff, for the loyal, Ravenclaw, for the intelligent, Slytherin, for the sly and ambitious, and Gryffindor, for the brave. Now follow me." Professor McGonagall then opened the door to the Great Hall, and led the first years in.  
  
Stephanie looked around the hall, it was magnificent. Hundreds of candles floated above the tables. The ceiling was enchanted to show the sky, which was currently night and showing the thousands of stars. Above the four main tables were each of the house symbols and colors. The First Years halted and there before them was a chair with the Sorting Hat on it. Behind the hat was Teacher's table with all the Professors there, including her father. Stephanie felt a shiver through out her body and received goosebumps along her arms.   
  
"Yolanda Alpe." (HUFFLEPUFF!)  
  
"Frances Bixby." (HUFFLEPUFF!)  
  
"Carmen Carrillo." (RAVENCLAW!)  
  
"Mark Elia." (SLYTHERIN!)  
  
"Gertrude Geech." (SLYTHERIN!)  
  
Stephanie hadn't even realized that the Sorting Ceremony was taking place; she was instead studying her own father.   
  
"Anastasia Haag." (GRYFFINDOR!)  
  
"Nicole Indigo." (GRYFFINDOR!)  
  
"Erin Jajja." (RAVENCLAW!)  
  
"Carl Kellogg." (HUFFLEPUFF!)  
  
"Katherine Mountain." (SLYTHERIN!)  
  
"Sallie Mountain." (HUFFLEPUFF!)  
  
He had unruly, raven black hair and his eyes were the exact shade of emerald Stephanie's own eyes had. He also had wired-rimmed glasses that looked fairly new.  
  
"Philemon Nell." (RAVENCLAW!)  
  
"Stacey Opal." (SLYTHERIN!)  
  
"Carver O'Riley." (GRYFFINDOR!)  
  
"Riley Pilk." (SLYTHERIN!)  
  
"Haley Pinion." (RAVENCLAW!)  
  
His expression was made up of various emotions, some of which Stephanie couldn't name. Stephanie's train of thought was broken when she heard a familiar name called up.  
  
"Eric Sarem."  
  
Eric walked up to the Sorting Hat and sat on the chair as the hat was placed on his head, about 30 seconds later the Hat spoke the house, very confidently.  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
Of course people from the Gryffindor clapped, they had received a new student. Stephanie saw the relieved face of Eric. And the Sorting continued. Stephanie now was studying the other Professors. The one at the left end of the table intrigued her somewhat. He had platinium blonde hair and gray eyes. A very weird combination in Stephanie's opinion.  
  
"Daniel Thomas." (GRYFFINDOR!)  
  
"Patrick Uriel." (SLYTHERIN!)  
  
"Alex Vale." (SLYTHERIN!)  
  
Then her own name interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Stephanie Vigil."  
  
Stephanie took a deep breath as she walked over to the hat. Professor McGonagall placed the hat carefully on her head.  
  
"Hmmm, So this is the daughter of Potter and Granger." a voice, that Stephanie assumed was the hat, spoke in her mind.  
  
'Hi, Mr. Hat. I'm fine and how are you?' Stephanie thought a bit sarcastically.   
  
"You have the urge to prove yourself to become great without your father's help I see. You are very clever, ambitious and brave; although your loyalty isn't as great as the others." The hat said.  
  
'Hey! I resent that!' Stephanie thought.  
  
"Well do you want to be a Hufflepuff?" asked the Sorting Hat.  
  
'No, but still you don't need to be telling me my bad qualities. Next house.'  
  
"You have an intelligent mind; however you wish to hide it. You would do well in Ravenclaw, it will show your true intellect."  
  
'Are you mental? That house would probably be burned down by the end of the month. Next house.' Stephanie thought.  
  
"You are very determined, resourceful, and I see that you are the devious one. Traits of a true Slytherin. You can become great there without your father's help. They refused to be in Slytherin. Here is your chance to make something of yourself."  
  
  
  
Stephanie pondered this for a while before speaking again. 'And the other house?'  
  
"Gryffindor, your father and mother's house. For the brave and fearless. You may reach your fullest potential here, here may be harder to become great, for you have to exceed your father's reputation. So what will it be?"  
  
Stephanie sighed and then swallowed. 'Gryffindor.'  
  
"Are you sure? Remember you can be the best in Slytherin, it's all in your blood."  
  
Stephanie sighed once again. Not very aware of all the information the Hat had told her. 'I'm sure.'  
  
"So be it. GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat announced.  
  
Stephanie took a deep breath and she got off the stool. Stephanie then noticed that the Hall was eerily quietly. Stephanie looked at all the students and realized that they were all staring at her.  
  
"I believe Miss Vigil here has set a new record. For the longest sorting ever, 35 minutes and 39 seconds." Dumbledore announced to the students. Stephanie just continued over to her table and sat down, leaning her head on her elbow. "Oi, that was embarrassing." Stephanie mumbled to herself.   
  
Then another name caught Stephanie's interest.  
  
"Joshua Weasley."  
  
Josh went up to the Sorting Hat and it once again yet out Gryffindor.  
  
And then finally the last name was called out, it was the oddest of them all.  
  
"Seth Zaccentprone."   
  
"Hey isn't that the kid who fell into the lake?" Josh whispered into Stephanie's ear.  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
Then the old Sorting Hat once again called out Gryffindor. Seth was so excited that he ran to the Gryffindor table but then accidently tripped over his own robes and fell face down on the hard floor.  
  
"Ouch."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the Sorting was finished, the feast appeared at the table. Stephanie heard almost the entire first years gasp. Stephanie didn't gasp, she was very impressed. A little while later, after everyone had stuffed their faces, The Headmaster spoke.  
  
"Ahem… just a few more words now that we're all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should know that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has also asked me to remind you all that no magic be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch tryouts will be held sometime during the third month of the term. Anyone interested in playing for house teams should contact Madam Hooch. Now let's sing the school song, everybody pick a tune." Then the whole school started to sing; unfortunately many were out of tune.  
  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts Teach us something please Whether we be old and bald Or young with scabby knees Our heads could do with filling With some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, Just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot."  
  
Stephanie, herself was singing the song to the tune, 'Jingle Bells', beside her Stephanie could hear Josh singing the song to, 'God Save The Queen' and Eric sang it to the tune of, well his own tune.  
  
Stephanie decided right then and there, this was going to be one strange year.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eventually one of the Gryffindor Prefects led them through corridors an up moving staircases only to stop by a portrait with a particularly plump woman.   
  
  
  
"Butterscotch slugs." The prefect said to the fat lady.  
  
"You may enter, and welcome to Gryffindor," she said as the portrait opened and they were led into the common room.  
  
'I'll have to remember that.' Stephanie thought as she looked around the common room. In her opinion the common room was comfy, yet spacious. Right now the red couch or chairs looked very inviting, but the thought of seeing the dormitory, which she would be staying in for a year, was an offer she couldn't pass up.  
  
So everyone had been led to his or her dorms. The only thing that Stephanie could think of was to write her mom a letter about that certain someone. Stephanie took a piece of parchment and started writing.  
  
Mom,  
  
  
  
Well I got to Hogwarts safely. I was sorted into Gryffindor; although The Sorting Hat wanted to put me into Slytherin, weird I know. I meet some new friends named Josh and Eric. So that's about it.  
  
Love, Stephanie  
  
P.S. Dad's is the DADA Teacher.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stephanie awoke later that morning, only getting three, four hours of sleep that night.   
  
Thanks to her ever so annoying roommates, Nicole Indigo and Anastasia Haag. They practically spent half the night talking, well actually more of gossiping and giggling, about their famous, handsome, teacher Harry Potter. A topic that Stephanie was very particular about for obvious reasons, and was not to be taken lightly by her. And to think Stephanie would have to spend seven years with these people. Oi, that was depressing. At least there was one girl in her dorm that didn't irritate the hell out of her. Her name was Chris, short for Christina. She had short pale blonde hair, blue eyes, and was about the same height as Stephanie. The only other things that Stephanie knew was that Chris was a second year and was stuck in this dorm because she was the only girl in second year and did not want to be alone.  
  
When Stephanie actually did get some sleep, she had unusual nightmares, some of them short choppy dreams, but Stephanie thought nothing of them. And even for a few minutes Stephanie dreamt a dreamless sleep, just cold, lonely darkness where even the happiest person in the world could feel lonely. There also was these awful, violent dreams involving a very uh, interesting man, well if you could him a man. He was thin, he had whiter than skull skin, wide, scarlet red eyes, and a nose that was as flat as a snake and with two slits for nostrils. Stephanie saw this 'thing' torture and slaughter innocent people. She watched these people being killed and tortured in the most gruesome of ways. Over time Stephanie began less afraid of 'it' and she started to have an extreme hatred for him. Although, Stephanie never told anyone about these dreams. She didn't want to appear mentally challenged, so she kept them to herself.  
  
It had been around five o'clock when Stephanie awoke, by a tapping at her window. Stephanie groggily sauntered to her window only to find Cinders, her owl, causing the disturbance, while carrying a letter from her mother. Stephanie took the letter from Cinders and gave her an owl treat. Cinders nipped at Stephanie's hand and flew off.   
  
With a sigh Stephanie opened the letter, hoping that her mother wouldn't take her out of Hogwarts and make her give up magic. That definitely would be the worse case scenario for Stephanie.   
  
The letter was very small, not the huge letter with ongoing ramblings about how she shouldn't tell her father about the whole ordeal, complete with a long list of reasons, like Stephanie had expected. The letter was short, sweet, and to the point, which was very unlike Stephanie's mom. The letter read as,  
  
Dear Shorty,  
  
  
You're in Gryffindor, that's great, but the Slytherins may get on your nerves often, but do not pay attention to them, some are just full of hot air. Now the situation about your father, just please do one thing for me and do not tell your father about yourself or me. I need to tell him myself when the time comes. Also tell me is the Potions Teacher still Snape? If so watch out for him, he hates Gryffindors, and will take away points just because he wants to. Work hard.   
  
Love, Mom  
  
Stephanie could understand why her mom was like that. If for instance, Stephanie herself told her father about whom she really was he would ask question that Stephanie couldn't answer herself. Like, why did she leave without telling anyone that she was pregnant? Stephanie would definitely not want to answer those questions all by herself that would be very uncomfortable.  
  
Suddenly a thought popped into her head. She hadn't looked at her schedule yet. Or even who were her teachers that year. Stephanie took out the parchment and looked at her schedule. Stephanie believed the fates were truly pissed off at her. It seemed that the year was getting worse by the minute, and it was only the second day. Almost all of the Professors on the list had know both her mother and father, which meant more people could find out why she looked so much like Harry and Hermione.   
  
The teachers that knew her mother and father, were,  
  
Herbology- Neville Longbottom  
  
Potions- Draco Malfoy  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts- Harry Potter  
  
Transfiguration- Minerva McGonagall  
  
Once again she looked at the schedule, to discover that she overlook that today she had Defense Against Dark Arts and Potions with Slytherin,  
  
By the time after all her reminiscing was finished, her roommate Chris was already up, and looking at Stephanie very oddly. Chris approached Stephanie quietly and tapped her on the shoulder lightly.  
  
"Um, why are you talking to yourself, while mentioning something about the pissed-off fates?" Chris asked a bit confused and yet amused.   
  
Stephanie looked up a Chris a bit startled, not expecting someone to be up this early, and to be eavesdropping in a conversation to herself. Stephanie stood up confidently, and spoke a bit nervously. "Uh, how much of my conversation with myself did you catch?"  
  
Chris looked a bit perplexed at this but answered anyways. "Just the part about something with the fates being pissed off everything else was just a mumble."  
  
Stephanie looked very relieved at this statement. Stephanie did not want to reveal her true identity on the second day, that would just be pathetic. Then a thought occurred to Stephanie.  
  
"So we haven't really met. My name is Stephanie Vigil." Stephanie said as she extended her hand.  
  
Chris clasped the hand. "Chris Weasley."  
  
"Are you related to Josh Weasley?" asked Stephanie pondering if the Weasley family had yet another member.  
  
"Yeah, he's my cousin." replied Chris.  
  
"Just curious, who are your parents name?" Stephanie asked wondering how a Weasley can have such blonde hair, well actually any trace of blonde hair, she had never seen anyone like that, it was like…  
  
"Oh, Bill Wealsey and Fluer Delacour."  
  
She was a veela. Well ¼ veela anyway. She looked like she had veela type hair and she most likely had her father's eyes.  
  
Hopefully they would become good friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Stephanie had showered and changed into her robes, Stephanie and Chris and went down to the Great Hall for Breakfast. Upon entering the Great Hall Stephanie glanced at Harry briefly and swallowed the lump forming in her throat. The two sat somewhere in the middle table waiting for all the other students to come in, while Stephanie looked downcast involuntarily.  
  
"Stephanie are you ok you look a bit depressed." Chris asked with obvious concern on her face.  
  
Stephanie hadn't realized she looked troubled. "Oh, I just have a headache."   
  
As Stephanie said this Josh and Eric came in through the doors of the Great Hall to sit by Stephanie and Chris.  
  
"Hey, Stephanie who's your friend?" Eric asked a little too interested.  
  
"Down boy. This is Chris Weasley. Josh's cousin. Chris the eager one here is Eric Sarem."  
  
"Hi Chris." Josh said to cousin.  
  
"Hi Josh. Well I see you've made some new friends." replied Chris  
  
"And I see you have made a friend out of my friend."  
  
"Is my new name, friend? Well, I think it's better than shorty." Stephanie said while trying to balance her spoon on her nose.  
  
"Well Chris are you in Gryffindor?" Eric asked trying to be and trying to be in the conversation.  
  
"Eric, she has a Gryffindor badge on her robe." Josh said clearly irritated.  
  
Eric looked very embarrassed at that but tried to cover up his image by acted overconfident. "Well, I knew that. I just wanted to make conversation."   
  
"Sure you were, Eric," said Josh as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey guys what about our DADA teacher, Harry Potter?" Eric said trying to change the topic from his little blooper.  
  
"Guys please I rather not talk about uh, anything right now it feels like I have a Mountain Troll jumping rope on my head." Stephanie said with noticeable discomfort. Trying to correspond with her little fib, Stephanie smacked her head intensely on the table. Not meaning to hit her head so hard. "Ouch!" Stephanie said as she lifted her head and rubbed it.  
  
"Okay since we know your lying, what's your problem with Harry Potter? For instance on the train when Josh and me mention Harry Potter being on the train and being our teacher, you fainted." said Eric.  
  
"No, it was just the attack on the train that made me faint, and my headache was because lack of sleep. You know roommates just want talk all night long. You know what I think, I am going back to my dorm to get some more sleep. Ok bye." Stephanie said, a bit too hastily as she stood up and walked to the doors.  
  
"But, what about breakfast?" Josh said as the food appeared on the table.  
  
Stephanie ran to the table grabbed and bit into a piece of toast, and started walking back towards the door again. "There I'm full, thanks for the reminder and bye." Stephanie yelled over the crowd just before she disappeared from the hall.  
  
"What's jumping rope by the way?" asked Eric.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay the chapter after this isn't revised yet, I still have to do a little more work on that one. So tell me how my revisions are going! 


	5. Chapter 4

REVISED!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TITLE: Troubled Minds  
  
PAIRING: Harry/Hermione past/possibly future  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Ask and you shall receive  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only thing that belongs to this author is the storyline and the characters made up by the author.  
  
A/N: Got another revised chapter up, now okay Moi is going to be gone th 21st of June to the 5th of July, I MISSING THE OoTP BOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!!!! Ugh, I'm going to Minnesota to visit my relatives, but I will be writing in my notebook the new chapters, so don't fret! Hey anyone of my loyals readers on June 21st going to be in LAX or the airport in Denver,CO or St. Paul Minnesota? Well I'll be there!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stephanie buried her head into her pillow with a groan. Everywhere she went people kept on bringing up Harry Potter's name. He had been a hot topic for almost thirty years, couldn't people just give it a break? Sure he faced the Dark Lord numerous of times, but really, didn't people have there own lives to worry about, or possibly something more interesting to talk about, other than the famous Harry Potter?  
  
While pondering this Stephanie didn't even notice her roommates when they came up to get their books. She didn't even notice them when they kept on asking, "What's wrong?" And Stephanie didn't even glimpse when they left. Stephanie stayed in this position thinking about her plan of action when in the presence of her father. That is until Josh and Eric came up to the dormitory, looking quite flushed.  
  
"Oh, there you are! Stephanie! Get Up! We are going to be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Josh said as they both dashed into the room shaking Stephanie.  
  
"What? Hey you guys know you're in the girl's dorms." Stephanie said as she yawned loudly.  
  
"Forget that! We are going to be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Eric yelled.  
  
"Awe Crap! First day of classes and we're late. Come on let's move!!" Stephanie said as she grabbed her books and bolted out of the dorm, Josh and Eric following her.  
  
The three friends ran as fast as they could out through the portrait while receiving a good scolding from the Fat Lady. They continued running until they reached the classroom. Unfortunately for the trio Professor Potter was already there.  
  
"Ms. Vigil, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Sarem, thank you for joining us, and may you explain why you are late?"  
  
Stephanie said the first thing that came into her mind. "Uh, I lost a contact?" Stephanie said hoping that he would buy it.  
  
"And why did this task need three people?" asked Professor Potter.  
  
"Well my contacts are fairly small, and without them I would be practically blind. Josh and Eric here with, the kindness of their heart helped me find it instead of leaving me on the floor looking for my contact, half blind." Stephanie said trying to be convincing.   
  
"Very well then, Please take your seats and we will begin." Said Harry as a thought came to his mind. 'Another terrible trio.' He thought with a smirk.   
  
"As most of you know I am Harry Potter. I would like you to call me Professor Potter. Now I know most of you are very interested in me. So we will devote this time to get to know each other. After all we will have to spend this year and possible many more together. So for each of you can ask me one question, and I in return will ask you a question. Now who first?" As Harry spoke those words every single hand shot up except for Stephanie's. Stephanie looked around the room and suddenly felt out of place, but still refused to raise her hand. Stephanie didn't have any questions; well she did, but they weren't really appropriate for class. Luckily for her Professor Potter didn't noticed the absent of one student's hand, especially that it was the hand of his daughter, not that he knew that. Harry called one of the Slytherin boys, for they had this class with them. The boy from Slytherin had dark brown hair, which from a distance could be mistaken for black. His eyes though were a deep sapphire blue that could entrance anyone's eyes, much like Harry and Stephanie's intense emerald eyes.   
  
"Yes, Mr. Vale?" asked Harry.  
  
"What house were you in here in Hogwarts?" The boy asked, most likely hoping that the Great Harry Potter was in the Slytherin House.  
  
"I was in the Gryffindor House. My turn. Did you want to be in Slytherin?"   
  
"Of course, I wanted to be in Slytherin, it's the best house there is!" exclaimed the boy, very smugly.  
  
"Very well. You there Mr. Sarem, what is your question?" asked Harry as he saw Eric's hand in the air.  
  
"Is it true you can talk to snakes?" asked Eric.   
  
"Yes, I can talk to snakes. By the way I will give someone fifteen points if they can tell me what that ability is called." Said Harry examining the class if anyone knew that answer.   
  
Stephanie looked around the room seeing that the whole class had put down their hands. With a sigh Stephanie raised her hand knowing the answer, but hoping she wouldn't receive the reputation that she was a know-it-all like her mother had when she went to Hogwarts, but it would be a plus to receive some points from Gryffindor.  
  
"Yes, Miss Vigil?"  
  
"The ability to talk to snakes is called Parseltongue, which is a very rare and uncommon gift. The earliest person known to have this gift was Salazar Slytherin, ans the last person that had this gift, before you professor, was Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, who is the Heir of Slytherin."  
  
Everyone in the class shuddered at the name except for Professor Potter and herself.  
  
"Fear of a name, increases fear of a thing itself." Stephanie said, suddenly becoming very interested in her desk.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at this. "Very Good, Miss Vigil. Twenty points to Gryffindor." said an impressed Harry.  
  
'Not many first years know that or actually say Voldemort's name, or even know that Voldemort is actually Tom Riddle. She is like a minature Hermione. No bad Harry stop thinking about Hermione. One day I will find her, but what if she's dead? Harry stop thinking about her, she's been gone for ten years, pay attention to the class. It going to be hard to forget her when there is a girl in the glass that looks exactly like her, and is as smart as her. Okay, then think about her later. Fine, but still that girl looks a lot like Hermione.' Harry thought as he studied Stephanie intently.  
  
The questions for Harry continued for a while until it was Harry's turn to ask Stephanie a question.  
  
Stephanie herself had been deep in thought, and had not realized that Professor Potter had directed a question at her. "Miss Vigil?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. Can you repeat the question?" Stephanie said while being suddenly pulled from her thoughts.  
  
"Can you tell us a little about your life? Like what are your hobbies, or who your parents are." asked Harry.  
  
This confirmed it. The Fates wanted her dead, buried and eaten by worms. Out of the thousands and thousand of questions one could asked, he picked that question. Not any person but her father, not that he knew that. Now the question on her mind was to lie or not to lie. Extend the truth? Just say an answer! Any answer! Before anyone thinks something is wrong!  
  
"Well, before coming here to England, I used to live in New York. It is actually a great city. My hobbies are skateboarding, which is a muggle activity. My mom is a journalist for the New York Times, and she was recently relocated to England. My dad, well I never met him. And I have no siblings to speak of." Said Stephanie very casually. After she had finished the bell, which was charmed to ring all over the school, rang.  
  
"It looks like we have run out of time, class dismissed," said Harry.  
  
As they were exiting the brown hair, sapphire blue eyed Slytherin passed by Stephanie and muttered "Know-It- All Mudblood."  
  
Offended by the comment Stephanie glared. "Bastard!" Stephanie cursed like a New Zealand dockworker before the boy disappeared the corridor with his robes swishing behind him.  
  
"What is with Slytherins and robe swishing?"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Stephanie, Josh, and Eric, made their way down to the dungeons, where their first Potions class was to be taken place. When the three enter the murky classroom, they sat down in the front of the room, with Stephanie in the middle of the two boys. After a while the classroom started to become more populated with Slytherins and Gryffindors. Of course the Slytherins sat on the oppisite side of the Gryffindors.  
  
It was ten minutes into the class when Professor Malfoy decided to show. When he did it was not a pretty site.  
  
The classroom's doors exploded open as Professor Malfoy walked through them. He had a scowl on his face and his walk was brisk and angered. He stalked all the way up to the front of the classroom and mad his way over to his desk. He sat down in his seat and started to write furiously with his quill. Professor Malfoy continued like this for about five minutes until he got out of his seat and stalked all the way out of the classroom. When he left noone moved, for fear he would come back and catch them.  
  
It was a full 10 minutes before Professor Malfoy came back. He once again sauntered angrily up to the front of the classroom, but he did not go to his desk, but instead stood in front of the classroom. The class once again was deadly silent for about 15 seconds when Professor Malfoy erupted into laughter. This confused the class utterly.   
  
"You should of seen your faces!" He barely choked out.  
  
After Professor Malfoy's laughing fit he composed himself.  
  
"Sorry couldn't help myself. Well for all of you who don't know who I am, I'm Professor Malfoy, the local potions master. Since it's the first day of class, I decided to do something fun that will also help me find out how much knowledge you have about potions. We aregoing to spilt up into two teams- Well it seems you have already done so. Each time you will have to choose one member of your team to come up here. I will give each person a mystery potion. They will have to figured out what potion it is by smelling it and observing it. If they get the potion right, points to that team depending on the potion, if not, they will have to drink the potion. The potion may be good, bad, or it may do nothing. Now I ask for each team to pick a person. This potion will be worth 5 points."  
  
There were mumurs all over the classroom. The Slytherins finally picked a girl with greasy looking brown hair, with an abnormally long nose, she had the tradmark Slytherin sneer, but the most noticeable feature about her was the giant, hairy mole in the middle of her forehead. The Gryffindors also had chosen a girl, Anatasia Haag.  
  
Anastasia had very wazy aburn hair which was currently in a braid, and and cinnamon brown eyes. She was a 1st year and one of Stephanie's very annoying roommates. She preferred to be called Ana.  
  
The two girls walked up to the front of the classrom where they met Professor Malfoy.  
  
"Hello, and what are your names."  
  
The Slytherin girl answered first. " Gertrude Geech."  
  
"Anastasia Haag." Ana answered.  
  
"Right, now can you two please guess what kind of potion this is?" Professor Malfoy asked as he handed them two goblets containing the same pinkish liquid.  
  
The two girl first looked at the potion before sniffing it.  
  
"Love potion." The both said at the same time.  
  
Professor Malfoy raised his eyebrow. "Ok. That was weird. Well, since both of you got the potion right, I guess we are going to have a tie breaker. Now, love potions are numbered from 1 to 10. One being the weakest love potion. Whoever gets the number closest to this potion will get the points. Gertrude what's you guess?"  
  
"Um, five." Gertrude said uncertainly.  
  
"Anastasia?"  
  
"Four." Ana said simply.  
  
"This love potion is a…" Professor Malfoy paused for effect. "Number 3."  
  
The Gryffindors cheered loudly as Ana skipped happily back to her seat, while Gertrude had to stay at the front.  
  
"Now, Ms.Geech, I believe you have to drink the potion."  
  
Gertrude gulped loudly. She looked down at the pink potion and swallowed. She she put the goblet to her lips and took a sip. At first nothing real happened, until she got this dreamy type expression. She was directing her love gaze toward another Slytherin, the sapphire eyed one.   
  
She was just staring dreamly at him for awhile, and then it happened. Gertrude shot of like a rocket and grabbed the kid into a bone-crushing hug.  
  
"Ok Miss Geech, I believe if you sqeeze Mr. Vale any tighter, she will suffer from brain damage. Now you can go to the Hospital Wing for the antidote, it seems the love potion was even stronger because of your *ahem* attraction to Mr. Vale."  
  
The game continued for a while, each house getting their fair amount of points. Then Professor Malfoy took out the last and hardest potion.  
  
"Now, I want you to pick a person in your house, I suggest a very smart one."  
  
At that same moment all of the Gryffindors' eyes landed on Stephanie.  
  
"Don't look at me." And suddenly without warning all the Gryffindors pushed her to the front. "Okay, okay. Really haven't you heard of a personal bubble?"  
  
"Slytherin have you chosen your person?" asked Professor Malfoy.  
  
The Slytherins parted to reveal, the Vale boy.  
  
"Wonderful…" Stephanie muttered to herself.  
  
"Now the potion that I am about to give you, you will not learn until your later years at Hogwarts. This potion is woth twenty-five points to the person's house if they get the point correctly. I do not expect you to know what the potion is, but you may guess any way." Professor Malfoy said as he handed the Slytherin and Stephanie the goblets containing the potion.  
  
Stephanie peered into the goblet to examine the appearance of the potion. The potion was totally clear and looked much like water, but had a silvery touch to it. Much like the surface of a pensive.  
  
'Where did that thought come from? I don't even know what a pensive is, much less what its surface is.' Stephanie thought to herself.  
  
The potion didn't smell like anything in particular, but it definitely didn't smell like water. It had a faint sweet smell. Then it came to her, what the potion was. Stephanie didn't know exactly how she knew what the potion was, she just knew.  
  
"Veritaserum." Stephanie whispered barely above a decibel.   
  
"What did you just say Miss Vigil?" asked Professor Malfoy not believing what he heard.  
  
"Veritaserum. The truth potion." Stephanie said a little bit louder, but not by much.  
  
"Yes, that's correct." Professor Malfoy barely choked out in disbelief.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor Malfoy, may I sit down?" Stephanie asked sheepishly.  
  
"Oh yes, go on. Also thirty points to Gryffindor." Professor Malfoy said in a daze not realizing he gave an extra five points to Gryffindor.  
  
"But Professor Malfoy, you gave-" Started one of the Slytherins.  
  
"Not now, class dismissed." He said still bewildered trying to sit in his chair.  
  
While Stephanie, Josh, and Eric were walking down the hall way, almost every one in the Potions class (every Slytherins!) came up and congratulated Stephanie for shocking Professor Malfoy for dismissing them early, without homework!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stephanie sat by the fire in the Common Room. Surprisingly, she was the only one there.   
  
'Guess people were tired from the first day.' Stephanie thought to herself.  
  
'Okay; now it seems that Dad or Professor Potter, not really sure what to call the guy, isn't married, I think. But I'm not really sure if that is a pro or a con. He's personality is well I have only met him once but he seems okay, but he seems a little depressed. Most likely caused by my mother's leaving, but wait, I don't know even if he loved my mom. Or even if my mom loved him. How am I going to get through this year without feeling nervous around my DADA teacher? Oi, I'm giving myself a headache, I'm going to bed.'  
  
Stephanie finally stopped babbling to herself and surrendered to the last voice in her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next couple of weeks went by like a blur to Stephanie and her friends, but always the Defense Against Dark Arts Class always seemed the longest to Stephanie. It was November 28th, Christmas was coming up quick and the weather was showing it. Stephanie was playing with her breakfast that morning. She really wasn't in the mood to eat. It was her 11th birthday but Stephanie felt depressed.  
  
"Hey Stephanie, why aren't you eating?" Eric said with a mouth full of food.  
  
"Oh, I'm not hungry." Stephanie said dully.  
  
Eric jumped at the chance.  
  
"Can I have your food?" Eric said showering Stephanie with bits of food that was previously in his mouth.  
  
"Sure knock yourself dead, but next time you ask swallow first, talk later." Stephanie said while wiping bits of pre-chewed food off her face.  
  
Though by that time Eric was already gnawing away at Stephanie's food.  
  
"What's wrong, Stephanie?" asked Josh.  
  
Before Stephanie could answer Josh, dozens and dozens of owls came flying through the hall. One owl had dropped a package in front of Stephanie.   
  
'Most likely from Mum.' Stephanie thought to herself  
  
Stephanie opened the package and found a little note inside.  
  
I thought you would like this. Your father gave it to me. You can keep it, but make sure that he doesn't see it. Happy Birthday.   
  
Mom  
  
Stephanie picked up the square velvet box from the package. Stephanie opened it to reveal a stunning emerald necklace. Stephanie carefully took the necklace out. The emerald was a very good cut, and was the color of a deep forest green. The necklace had silver chain, which was attached to the back of the emerald, which was also silver and was the shape of an oval. Stephanie turned the necklace, only to find a short engraving on the back.   
  
'To, H.G. Love, H.P.'  
  
'He really did love her.' Stephanie thought to herself as she placed the necklace on her own neck. Stephanie thoughts were interrupted by another package landing in front of her. The package was black, narrow, and light. Stephanie carefully and reluctantly opened the package to find a dead, black rose and a poem.  
  
Born of a wizard and a witch  
  
Father was born a legend and seeker for a snitch  
  
Mother a bookworm and muggleborn  
  
Their love to each other both worn  
  
The two were together and now are apart  
  
Mudblood left behind a broken heart  
  
Afraid of what he would say about the baby she held  
  
She left him there never to tell  
  
Eleven years later their baby girl is full-grown  
  
Her father she has never known  
  
You are a powerful witch in potential danger   
  
Because I know you're the child of Potter and Granger  
  
Family secrets stowed away  
  
Hoping that the never see the light of day  
  
The truth is hidden in your dream  
  
Some things aren't what they seem  
  
Stephanie just stared awestruck at the parchment. Someone knew she was the daughter of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Was this just a cruel prank? Should she go to the headmaster? Write to her source? What if her source was the one who wanted to put her to harm. Was the sender Voldemort?  
  
All that Stephanie knew at that moment she couldn't stay in the Great Hall she had to go somewhere else. Stephanie grabbed the poem and dead rose and ran out of the Great Hall leaving a confused Eric and Josh behind.  
  
And one concerned, green-eyed professor.  
  
Stephanie kept on running until she was at the lake. Stephanie then threw the dead rose into the lake and crumpled the poem into a paper ball and also threw in it the lake. In anger Stephanie ripped the emerald necklace off her neck and threw it on the ground. Stephanie looked up to the sky and screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"WHY CAN'T I HAVE A NORMAL LIFE? BUT NO! YOU JUST HAD TO MAKE MY LIFE MORE COMPLICATED BECAUSE OF MY FATHER AND MOTHER! I DON'T WANT TO EXIST! I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO BE BORN! JUST KILL ME NOW AND GET OVER WITH IT! BECAUSE I'M PRETTY SURE SOMEONE'S GOING TRY TO KILL ME THIS YEAR JUST BECAUSE OF WHO MY PARENTS ARE! WHY ARE YOU GUYS UP THERE TRYING TO MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL?"  
  
Stephanie then paused and panted heavily from lack of air. Then collapsed to the ground and wept.   
  
'I could have been a normal witch but no I have to be the daughter of Harry Potter. Some kids would kill to be his kid, but I rather have anyone else as a dad.' Stephanie thought bitterly.  
  
Then Stephanie felt a warm hand on her back.  
  
"Go away." Stephanie said weakly, thinking maybe it was Josh or Eric.  
  
Yet the person did not leave.  
  
"I said go…" Stephanie then turned around curiously seeing none other than Professor Potter.  
  
"Away." Stephanie said as she stood up quickly, brushing of her robes and rubbing the tears away from her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Professor Potter I thought you were Josh or Eric, please don't tell me that I got detention." Stephanie said meekly.  
  
"It's okay. I was just checking to see if you're okay. So what made you so upset?" said Harry as he smiled.  
  
'Okay I guess it's okay to tell him some things about my life. Well he might be secretly putting the pieces together in his mind. So far the clues are the green eyes, the chestnut hair, well there is the fact that my 11th birthday is today and it is exactly been 11 years and 9 MONTHS since, mum left, that should be one big clue right there. Okay just tell him some things, yet not too much if you don't tell him anything he will get even more suspicious. Plus I think he thinks that my mom is a muggle.' Stephanie babbled in her thoughts.  
  
"I feel like a mistake." Stephanie said dully. "That's my problem."  
  
"Whatever makes you feel like that?" said Professor Potter with a tiny frown.  
  
"Because I AM a mistake. My mother got pregnant when she was 17 by my father. Then my mother found out she was pregnant dropped out of school, and left England without ever telling my father. Intending that I never know whom my father is. To sum it all up my life is incredibly screwed up." Stephanie babbled forgetting whom she was talking to. "So that's why you see me here today, screaming at the fates to kill me already, to save time because I'm probably going to be killed by that person who wrote that bloody poem, that I got for my birthday today." Realizing at what she just said Stephanie put her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Sorry, I just realized I have a Potions test coming up, but I haven't studied enough. And if I don't study Professor Malfoy is going to kill me. Thanks for listening. Bye, Bye." Stephanie said as she quickly ran back to the castle, unaware that she had left her emerald necklace on the ground right next to her puzzled father.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stephanie flopped down on the couch in the Common Room with a groan.  
  
'Stephanie you definitely need a potion to shut you up. You just told your father how you came into existence! He must be at least a little suspicious by now, if not he is the most oblivious man in the universe. I really can't live like this for seven years! I really have to talk to mum during Christmas about our little secret. I'm not sure if I can hold it in much longer.'  
  
Suddenly the loud slamming of the portrait door interrupted Stephanie's thoughts. Coming in were none other than Josh and Eric.  
  
"Hey Stephanie. Is anything wrong? You really have been acting weird lately." Said Josh. As Eric and he sat next to her on the couch.  
  
Stephanie couldn't take it anymore. She had to tell someone about her secret, anyone!   
  
'I know mom said to keep my mom shut, but still, I am only eleven. I can't keep a secret, it's in my nature to blab!' Stephanie thought to herself.  
  
"Okay guys, I'm going to tell you a huge secret now you have to promise that you are going to keep it. If not, I will kill you both and use your intestine to hang you. Got it?" Stephanie said intimidating the boys.  
  
They both looked at each other and then looked back at Stephanie and nodded their heads.  
  
"Okay, Josh you said your father was Ron Weasley. Right?" asked Stephanie.  
  
"Yes." Josh replied.  
  
"Did he have a friend named Hermione Granger?" asked Stephanie.  
  
"I think so. Oh yeah! Now I remember she was one of my dad's best friends. I think my dad told me she disappeared in their 7th year. Why do you want to know?" Josh asked.  
  
Stephanie took a deep breath and placed her hand in front of the two boys.  
  
"Hi, I'm Stephanie Granger. Nice to meet you."  
  
At this time Josh's jaw dropped open while Eric looked confused as ever.  
  
"Eric my mother's was one of Harry's Potter's best friends," explained Stephanie.  
  
"Not only that, she's his bloody daughter." Josh yelled.  
  
At this Eric's jaw also dropped open.  
  
"Shh, do you want the whole entire castle know about it before my dad actually does?" Stephanie whispered forcefully.  
  
"Do you have any proof?" Eric said finally.  
  
"Do you see the resemblance in the eyes? I have the exact same eyes as him!" Stephanie exclaimed.  
  
"Okay breathe Stephanie, breathe. No wonder you're so stressed." Josh said.  
  
"I told you my life was messed up. But no! Nobody ever listens to me!" Stephanie said as she took another deep breath. "This is way too much stress for an eleven year old."  
  
"On top of that you have top grades in the year! No wonder you're so up tight all the time. OUCH!" Eric said as Stephanie smacked him in the head.  
  
Stephanie involuntarily reached up top her neck to squeeze the necklace for stress relief only to find it bare. Her eyes widened as her mouth opened in shocked. As she replayed the scene over and over in her head. She had ripped her necklace off and left it with her father.  
  
"Bloody hell." Stephanie said with obvious shock in her voice.  
  
"Stephanie are you okay?" Josh said as he saw her go into shock mode.  
  
"I…I left my necklace at the lake. The necklace had my mom and dad's initials engraved into them. Professor Potter came to see what was wrong. I said too much and ran off with out my necklace leaving it there at the lake with Professor Potter." Stephanie explained.   
  
"Oh Shit!" Eric exclaimed.  
  
"Let's hope he didn't see it." Josh said.  
  
"I have to get it back, and it would be very bad if he saw it. I would have to explain a lot of things that I can't answer. I have to go in the morning. It's no use if I go tonight. He either saw it or not." Stephanie said.  
  
"Do you think anyone else knows about your identity?" asked Eric.  
  
"Okay well you two know, My source knows, the person who sent me a little death poem   
  
that said if I tell dad my real identity I will die a horrible death, and I'm betting two bucks that Professor Dumbledore knows," said Stephanie.  
  
"Stephanie what's two bucks?" asked Eric.  
  
"Oh sorry I think I was in New York too long, it means two dollars, or I guess maybe a pound. I never was too keen about British money." Stephanie explained.  
  
"So you think Dumbledore knows about your identity and all that?" asked Josh.  
  
"Yeah, I would probably bet all my savings that he does." Stephanie replied.  
  
"What did you mean by 'my source'?" asked Josh.  
  
"Oh, well you see, sometime in July, I received these letters, which told me who I really was." Stephanie explained.  
  
"Do you know who sent you the letters?" asked Eric.  
  
"Well, sort of, I think it might be a pen name, or something like that. All my letters were just simply signed 'Snuffles'." said Stephanie.  
  
"Snuffles?! Are you sure it was signed Snuffles?" asked Josh.  
  
Stephanie nodded.  
  
"One time my dad told me something about Snuffles. What was it?" A realization then dawned on Josh. "It was Sirius! Sirius is Harry's godfather!" Exclaimed Josh.  
  
"What? How do you know that?" asked a stunned Stephanie.  
  
"Sirius was convicted for crimes he didn't commit. In Harry's 3rd year he and well, Hermione rescued him. He was cleared of the crimes around my dad's sixth year, I believe. You see, Sirius had the animagus form of a dog, and they called him Snuffles in letters and anywhere that was public, when he was still a fugitive, so people didn't know it was him!" Josh exclaimed.  
  
"Josh sometimes you can be a dork other times you can be okay, but now this is just plain scary." Stephanie said to Josh.  
  
"Stephanie, do you think Sirius told Harry about you?" asked Eric.  
  
"No, I don't think so. I think if he knew he would be acting really weird around me," explained Stephanie.  
  
"I think he acts weird around everyone. Hey, I just remembered, what did you say something about a death poem?" asked Eric.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. This morning I got this warning in poem style telling me if I tell my dad who I really am, that I will basically die. The truth is I really think it might be Voldemort." Stephanie suspected.  
  
At the certain name said both Eric and Josh shuddered. Stephanie raised an eyebrow at this never understanding why people shuddered at that specific name.  
  
"Are you sure, Stephanie?" asked Josh.  
  
"No. But I think it's a possibility. I mean his enemy is my fath…. Oh crap." Stephanie said as her face paled.  
  
"What?" asked Eric seeing the color drain from Stephanie's face.  
  
"He's going to come after me. He will try to get through to me father by me. " Stephanie explained while in a dead-panned tone.  
  
"That's not good," said Eric.  
  
"That's the biggest under statement of the year! Stephanie you really should go to Dumbledore about this." said Josh.  
  
"I know but at least after Christmas break ok? Case closed. I really rather not talk about anything that is related to my father right now. Okay?"   
  
There now was very pregnant pause between the three friends, until Eric decide to break the silence.  
  
"Quidditch tryouts are today." Eric said trying to perk everyone up, but also yelling at the top of his lung.  
  
"Okay, Eric turn it down a notch, will you?" asked Josh.  
  
"Yea, sure, whatever." An idea popped up into his head and a little devious smile appeared on Eric's face unknown to either Stephanie or Josh.  
  
"Hey Stephanie why don't you tryout?"  
  
"What? Me tryout? For what?" Stephanie said forgetting the little detail that her father was a Gryffindor Seeker.  
  
"Well how about Seeker?" said Josh getting in with Eric's little scheme.  
  
A perplexed look was on Stephanie's face until a sudden realization came on Stephanie's face for a second then was replaced by anger.  
  
"I am not going to be a Seeker, just because I'm related to the, and I quote 'The youngest Seeker of the Century'. That does not mean I am good!" Stephanie practically shouted.  
  
"Hey you won't know until you try." Eric said.  
  
"And I heard we desperately need a Seeker for Gryffindor." Josh added.  
  
"I thought first years were not allowed to tryout or even own a broom!" Stephanie said.  
  
"Nope, open tryouts 1st years through 7th years. 1st years are allowed brooms if chosen to be on the team" Eric smirked triumphantly.  
  
Stephanie both looked at Eric and Josh, seeing if either would relent. Seeing that both were determined to make Stephanie the new Seeker, Stephanie gave up.  
  
"UGH!" Stephanie groaned in defeat. "FINE! I will tryout! But it doesn't mean I will have a good tryout." Stephanie said as she flashed them a devious smile.  
  
"And it doesn't mean we won't tell Harry who you are." Eric grinned in victory.  
  
Stephanie fumed in frustration.   
  
"FINE! Some friends you two are!" Stephanie then laid on the couch once again. "So when are the tryouts." Stephanie said in an exhausted tone as she put hand on her forehead and leaned on her elbow.  
  
Eric and Josh both looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"Well let's see where should we start?" Josh said as he grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
REVIEW!!! Tell me how I'm doing in my revisions!! 


	6. Chapter 5

REVISED!!!!!!!  
  
TITLE: Troubled Minds  
  
PAIRING: Harry/Hermione past/possibly future  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Ask and you shall receive  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only thing that belongs to this author is the storyline and the characters made up by the author.  
  
A/N: Another chapter REVISED!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe you two talked me into this. Oh that's right you blackmailed me!" Stephanie exclaimed as she, Josh, and Eric walked to the Quidditch field.  
  
"Stop talking, more walking. Plus this will be good for you. You really need to get out more." Eric said.  
  
"Eric you are just saying that because, well you know, me being related to 'him'. And I am not antisocial! It's just people think I'm weird and don't care to know me." Stephanie said.  
  
The three had finally reached the Quidditch Field. Stephanie had not realized how large the field was until now. It was one thing looking from the stands and from actually looking from the field.  
  
"I can't do this." Stephanie said as she tried to walked back but was pulled back by Josh and Eric.  
  
"Breathe Stephanie. We have faith in you." Eric said.  
  
Do you guys think I really can do this? I mean I'm not all that aware how Quidditch works." Stephanie said trying to convince them that she couldn't do it.  
  
"Stephanie the only thing that you have to worry about is watch out for the bludgers, avoid the beaters and chasers, and catch the Snitch before the other Seeker does. Now Eric and me will be in the stands watching. Good Luck." Josh said as he and Eric walked off the field.  
  
'Okay Stephanie be confident. Oh yeah I don't have confidence! Stephanie, then ACT confident. That I can do.' Stephanie thought to herself as she walked across the field where the team captain was, Lauren Winning.   
  
Lauren had long auburn hair almost always tied in a ponytail, and she had hazel eyes. Lauren was a 7th year student, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, and Head Girl. And yet she was uptight as ever.   
  
"Now it seems we only have two people trying out for the Seeker position, so we will begin, but first please tell me your names." Lauren said looking over Stephanie and the boy next to her.  
  
He looked like he was a least a 4th year. He was very brawny, and didn't look too bright. But his muscles made up for that, somewhat.   
  
"Jeff Holder." He said very arrogantly.   
  
Stephanie took a deep breath and said her name.  
  
"Stephanie Vigil." Stephanie said with strength on her first name, but weaker on her supposed last name.  
  
"Okay now to receive the Seeker position, I will release the snitch, first person to catch it earns the spot. Okay I will give you about 5 minutes to warm up." Lauren left as she walked over to talk to her other teammates.  
  
Stephanie mounted her school broom and took a deep breath preparing herself for her take off.  
  
'Okay, now if I possibly do make the team, I NEED BETTER BROOM! Okay now just go into the air if you're terrified just go down."  
  
Stephanie kicked off and then hovered about 5 feet above the ground. Stephanie looked down and smiled, and received an adrenaline rush. She liked this new feeling, so she decided that she should see what she really could do.  
  
Stephanie ascended higher into the sky until she was a little more than a foot higher than the tallest Quidditch goal.  
  
"Now let's see how far my Seeker blood can take me." Stephanie said smiling the Famous Harry Potter Grin.  
  
Stephanie flew off diagonally in the air and preformed an almost perfect loop. Stephanie then flew at a rapid speed toward the ground and pulled up less than two feet from the ground, the Wronski Feint.  
  
'Damn, I'm better than I have ever imagined. I never knew I could do a bloody loop.' Stephanie ended her thoughts when she saw Eric and Josh in the stand with both of their jaws open looking dumbfounded.  
  
Stephanie flew over to them grinning. Enjoying that they are actually speechless, for once.  
  
"So boys, fancy the show?" Stephanie said as she smiled wide.  
  
"That was BLOODY BRILLIANT!" Josh shouted.  
  
While Eric still looked astonished.  
  
"Josh, check Eric's pulse, I think he just died of shock!" Stephanie said being playfully dramatic.  
  
"I can't feel a pulse, but I know he has gone to a better place, the girls bathroom!" Josh added, getting into the act.  
  
Stephanie then heard the familiar yell of the Gryffindor Captain.  
  
"Whoops, got to go. Lauren wants to see me, something about a snitch. Josh tell me when Eric recovers." Stephanie said as she flew down to Lauren and Bradley.   
  
"Sorry, I think my friend just had a heart attack or a stroke." Stephanie said.  
  
"What?" Jeff looked confused at Stephanie.  
  
Stephanie just rolled her eyes. "It was a joke, okay?" Stephanie asked Jeff.  
  
"Uh, yeah okay." Jeff said looking confused as ever.  
  
"Enough talking, I am going to release the snitch in 3...2...1 Go!" Lauren yelled motioning them to go.  
  
Stephanie instantly went up like a rocket, while Jeff still stood there confused.  
  
"Jeff, Go!" Lauren yelled at him.  
  
"What? Oh yea right." Jeff said, as he mounted his broom and flew off.  
  
Surprisingly the Snitch showed itself five minutes later, but unfortunately for Stephanie, it was right above Jeff. Luckily for Stephanie, Jeff was oblivious as ever.  
  
Stephanie flew ever so slowly and casually toward Jeff not desiring any unwanted attention from the other Seeker candidate.  
  
'What am I talking about? He acts like he has a peanut for a brain. He wouldn't know where the snitch was, even if it were tap dancing on his broom while wearing a mini Scottish Kilt.' Stephanie thought to herself as she flew over to Jeff.  
  
"Hey Jeff. Oh my gosh, look over there! It's an escaped oompa loompa, from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory!" Stephanie exclaimed as she pointed in the opposite direction.  
  
"What? Where?" Jeff asked as his head turned the direction of Stephanie's finger.  
  
Stephanie took this opportunity and flew toward the snitch. But at that precise moment the Snitch decided it wanted to go down.  
  
Stephanie reacted to this quickly and followed the snitch's downward movement, until 40 feet later, the snitch decided again to move, but upward this time, then horizontal. Stephanie continued to follow the snitch, until she pulled the same stunt her father did his first Quidditch game, she stood on her broomstick. Stephanie; although was much better at this since she was a pretty decent skateboarder. Stephanie stood like that for a while until she lunged for the snitch catching it, but falling from 50 feet. Stephanie had to think fast. Stephanie whipped out her wand.  
  
"ACCIO BROOM!"   
  
Stephanie shouted as the broom rapidly came toward her. Stephanie put the wand back into her pocket and grabbed the broom. Stephanie again mounted the broom and flew gracefully down to the ground holding the Snitch.  
  
The players of the Gryffindor looked shocked at her. Looking much like Eric earlier.  
  
"What? Didn't think I could do it? Okay I guess I won't be making the team." Stephanie said as she walked away, leaving the dumbfounded team. Just then all the players rushed toward Stephanie and crowded around her.  
  
"Are you kidding? You're the best Seeker I have seen at Hogwarts since Harry Potter!" Lauren shouted.  
  
"So I made it?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"You made it!"   
  
~*In the stands*~  
  
Harry Potter leaned on a wall as he watched the scene before him, well mostly watching a certain 1st student of his. He had surprised to see such tricks from a 1st year; he wasn't even that good in his 1st year as the Gryffindor Seeker.  
  
He had been pondering about that girl, since the encounter at that lake. Harry couldn't shake the feeling that she looked very familiar. The answer was right there in front of him, but he just couldn't grasp it. He couldn't help but feeling she was in danger, and he couldn't help but feeling an urge to protect her. Harry had absolutely no idea where it came from, yet it felt strangely natural to him.  
  
One thing he knew for certain was that, Stephanie knew a lot more than she was telling.  
  
Harry sighed and started to walk back to the castle.  
  
'Maybe I should write to Sirius.'  
  
Stephanie surprisingly didn't really want to talk to anyone right now. She just needed to be by herself. Stephanie had earlier told this to Eric and Josh, they understood and congratulated Stephanie being the new Seeker, and left her alone.  
  
Stephanie went to the only place where she could relax, the lake. Hell, she might as well check to see if her necklace was there. Hopefully her father didn't find it and go insane, that would be bad.  
  
It was becoming darker, but Stephanie didn't care. She didn't care if she was out past curfew, got 10 detentions and 1000 points from Gryffindor. Sure she probably become the most hated girl in Gryffindor, but really who cares about house points, what is the point in them? To bring honor to the House name? Well Gryffindor is already a great house, in her opinion, so why should anyone care if it has one really crappy year for points?  
  
Stephanie approached the place where she had sat earlier, babbling her heart out accidentally to her dense father. Stephanie sat down on the ground, while checking for her necklace. With her luck, she found the heart necklace, though it was a bit dirty from the mud. Stephanie washed it off in the cold crystal water, then dried the necklace with her robes, and placed it back on her bare neck.  
  
Stephanie just sat there in the moonlight admiring the stars and the constellations, and the giant moon. She always loved the night. Unlike most people, Stephanie felt safe and comfortable in the night. It covered people's mistakes and reality itself, while morning showed how the world really was. Though it always felt like someone was always watching her. Not knowing if they watched for her safety or for her downfall.  
  
"I am so paranoid." Stephanie muttered to herself.  
  
Stephanie leaned on a nearby rock as she stared at the lake with the moon and star's reflection on the shimmering silver surface. She swore she saw a shooting star fly by in the reflection, but when she looked up there was nothing.  
  
Stephanie continued to look at the lake's silvery surface for a couple of moments when she saw a distant shadow in the lake. Stephanie ignored it thinking it was just an illusion of her eyes, until the figure spoke.  
  
"Beautiful night isn't?" said the unfamiliar female voice.  
  
"Not that anyone would care, but yes." Stephanie said still staring down at the lake. Not wanting to really know who was behind her.  
  
"Congratulations, on becoming Seeker. Nice tricks you did out there, where did you learn them?" The girl asked.  
  
"I didn't learn them from anywhere, I just did them. But I feel like I didn't earn the position. The only reason I got the position, it's because that dunderhead looked in the direction where I claimed I saw an oompa loompa. I watched Charlie and The Chocolate Factory far too many times." Stephanie said dully.  
  
"That isn't true. I did see you do those great tricks and you thought fast on your feet when you were falling. You were made for the part. And what's an oompa loompa?" asked the girl.  
  
"Yeah, only I was blackmailed into trying out. That's the last time I tell those two a secret. You have the blood Stephanie! Yeah but blood can only take you so far. Hell I have only known the existence of that man for about 4 months, and people already are comparing me to him. And an oompa loompa is a thing from the movie, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, but it's a muggle thing. I don't think you would understand." Stephanie said as she turned her head around to see a girl. She looked like she was in 4th year. She had brown hair, mahogany eyes, and a Gryffindor patch on her robe.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Stephanie. My name is Victoria Wood, Keeper on the Quidditch team." Said Victoria as she held out her hand.  
  
Stephanie stood up from the ground and placed her hand into Victoria's.  
  
"Hi, Victoria. Nice to meet you. Do you mind if I call you Tori?" Stephanie asked the other girl  
  
"Yeah sure. Hey, that's a good nickname for me, Tori. People keep on calling my Vick or Vicky. It gets annoying." Victoria explained to Stephanie.  
  
"No problem with the nickname. So what year are you in anyway?" Stephanie asked Tori.  
  
"Oh me? I'm in 3rd year." Tori told Stephanie.  
  
"Really? I honestly thought you were in 4th year." Stephanie confessed.  
  
"Most people do think I'm in 4th year. I'm just a little tall for my age that's all." said Tori.  
  
"So your dad is Oliver Wood, right?" asked Stephanie.  
  
"Yeah he is, but you know what? I hate when people always hang around me because of my dad. I know he's on the England Quidditch Team, but I don't need a million kids asking me for his autograph. It's frustrating!" Tori said with an aggravated groan.  
  
"I can relate." Stephanie said speaking her thoughts out loud, by accident.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Tori not catching Stephanie's comment.  
  
"Oh, I said that must stink." Stephanie said trying to cover up her mistake.  
  
"It does." said Tori believing Stephanie's answer. "Now maybe we should head in before we get detention."  
  
"Sure." Stephanie said following Tori back to the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tori and Stephanie finally reached the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"Hello, wonderful night isn't? It seems it's very loud in there. Would you tell them to settle down? Password please?"   
  
"Butterscotch Slugs." Tori said simply.  
  
As the portrait door opened and the two girls stepped in and saw that a party was going on. As Stephanie examined the room, Josh popped out of nowhere in front of Stephanie  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen here is your guest of honor, birthday girl, and brand new Gryffindor Seeker, Stephanie Vigil! And now we present a brand new broom for our brand new Seeker!" Josh shouted over the room, as the whole room erupted into cheers, while an amazing broom found it's way into Stephanie's hands.  
  
"Oh, my God. This is a Flamethrower!" Stephanie exclaimed as she examined the broom more closely. "Where the hell did you guys get this on such short notice?" Stephanie asked Josh and Eric who had just come up.  
  
"Oh, I had a little help from my cousins in 4th year, the twins, Brian and Cody. Quite the pranksters, they get it from their uncles, Fred and George." said Josh.  
  
"Josh whose their dad?" Stephanie asked Josh.  
  
"Oh, Percy." Josh said grinning  
  
"Well, that must drive him crazy. I can't believe your family had another set of twins that are jokesters." Stephanie said.  
  
"Let's just say Fred and George influenced them well." Josh said. "And here are Brian and Cody now." said Josh.  
  
"Hello our dear cousin, is life treating you all right?" asked Brian.  
  
"Thank you for getting me a broom, Brian and Cody. I really appreciate it," said Stephanie.  
  
"Stop you're making us blush." said Cody.  
  
"Hey, Stephanie this is your birthday right?" asked Brian.  
  
"Yeah, November 28th. Why do you ask?" Stephanie said hoping that they weren't on to her 'little' secret.  
  
"Well that means you're the youngest Seeker of the century. You're 4 months younger than when Harry Potter became Seeker!" said Brian.  
  
"Oh, yea. Oh, joy. Oh, woe is me." Stephanie muttered under her breath. "Oh, really that's very informative. You know what? I think I need to get out of here." Stephanie said as she walked through the portrait hole.  
  
"What's with her?" asked Brian.  
  
"Don't ask. Come on Eric let's go after her." said Josh grabbing Eric as they walked through the portrait door.  
  
As soon as the closed the portrait, they saw Stephanie by the fat lady.  
  
"Would you mind, I'm trying to hold a conversation with the picture." Stephanie said dully. "I hate it when people compare me to my father. I know they think it's a compliment to be at the same respect level as Harry Potter, but it isn't for me. I know they don't know the circumstances, but it still aggravates me," said Stephanie.  
  
"It's okay Stephanie. At least you have us to talk to," said Josh putting his arm over Stephanie's shoulders. "Why don't we go to the kitchen and grab something to eat?" asked Josh.  
  
"Okay, Stephanie you coming?" asked Eric as he put his arm over Stephanie also  
  
"Sure what do I have to lose, besides my lunch?" Stephanie said as she put her arms over both Josh and Eric.  
  
"How about your brain?" asked Eric.  
  
"Or your insanity?" said Josh.  
  
"Sorry guys, I already lost those two a long time ago, come on last one to the kitchen is a slimy Slytherin!" said Stephanie as she ran off in the direction of the Kitchen.  
  
Stephanie laughed as she saw the shocked look on both of their faces as she ran to the kitchen. She was truly happy for the first time in the year.  
  
Days had past until the first Quidditch game of the season. That game of course was Gryffindor against Slytherin. No one knew who was the Gryffindor's new Seeker was, except for the Gryffindors obviously. And almost everyone didn't know that the new Seeker was the daughter of the greatest Seeker of the century. That was a given.  
  
Stephanie was nervous, let me rephrase that she was extremely nervous. The only thing she prayed for was that she did not die an early death.  
  
Stephanie looked in the mirror. In the mirror was an 11-year-old girl, in a red Gryffindor Quidditch uniform. A 'Flamethrower 2000' broom in her right hand, and a ruby necklace on her neck, though covered by her uniform. Her wild, uncontrollable, but not bushy, cinnamon hair was pulled up into a ponytail, while her emerald eyes had become more intense due to her contacts.  
  
Stephanie told one deep breath before muttering to her self.  
  
"Please let me get out of this game alive."  
  
The doors to her dorm then burst open revealing a worried looking Lauren. Suddenly, she was relieved of that expression when she saw Stephanie.  
  
"There you are. I thought you chickened out on us. Come on we only have about 5 minutes before the call us." Lauren said as she took Stephanie's hand and led her down the stairs and out of the Common Room.  
  
They shortly reached the other Gryffindor players, also relieving some of the troubled faces, some but not all.  
  
"Where have you been? We were afraid we would have to forfeit!" said a very stressed out Tori.  
  
"Relax, Victoria. She's here now. Now get ready all of you. We are the best and always will be. We have great chasers and beaters, an excellent keeper, and an outstanding Seeker. Now let's go kick some slimy Slytherin butt!" Lauren yelled giving her team a pep talk.  
  
The announcer Anthony Klipto, a Gryffindor, started to announce the Slytherin team. After the whole team was announced Anthony started announcing the Gryffindor team.  
  
"Now for the Gryffindor team! The chasers, Lauren Winning, also the captain, Lindsay Cashen, and Cassi Williams! For the Beaters Brian and Cody Weasley! Now the daughter of a brilliant keeper, who's a brilliant keeper herself, Victoria Wood! And finally our brand new Seeker, first year, Stephanie Vigil!"   
  
Stephanie was amazed at seeing so many shock faces most likely caused because she was now, "The youngest Seeker of the century."  
  
The Madam Hooch had come onto the pitch and had asked for a fair game and the game began!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been an hour since the game had begun and the snitch had yet to be found. The score 50-20 for Gryffindor. Stephanie was getting very anxious. She really wanted to prove herself to everyone.  
  
'Ugh I really work myself too hard.' Stephanie thought to herself.  
  
Stephanie watched the game a little longer. Lindsay had the ball she passed to Cassi and back again, until they came up to the goal and Lindsay scored.  
  
Stephanie clapped loudly. 'Well we are in the lead, but still am I ever going to find that damn snitch?' Stephanie thought to herself.  
  
Suddenly a bludger whizzed past Stephanie's head only missing her by mere inches. Stephanie turned to look at the basher only to find that the sapphire eyes Slytherin that earlier had called her a Mudblood.   
  
"Nice to see you again Mr. Vale." Stephanie said very coolly.  
  
"Can't say the same for you Mudblood." The nameless Vale said as he sneered.  
  
"I am not a MUDBLOOD! But I can't say the same thing for you because you are lower than dirt." Stephanie said as she smirked.  
  
Vale got angry at this comment and did the first thing that came into his mind. His beater bat. Vale threw it hard and accurately causing Stephanie to fall 35 ft from her broom and landing on her back.  
  
Stephanie thought one last sentence before she blacked out.  
  
'What the hell did I land on?' Then Stephanie blacked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 2 hours before Stephanie revived from her fall. Unfortunately no one was allowed to take the fallen students during the game (A/N: I know that this doesn't sound real, but give me a break!) so Stephanie was in the exact same spot. All the players looked extremely tired and the score was at 210 to 190 in favor of Slytherin by a narrow margin. Stephanie remained on the ground not really feeling like getting up quickly.  
  
"Oh he is so going to pay. Hopefully this won't leave a bump." Stephanie said as she felt her head. Then Stephanie felt a bump on her head. A very large bump on her head that felt like 10 migraines centered at that one spot.  
  
"Yup, it left a bump. Now what the hell did I land on? A rock?"  
  
Stephanie then reached under her back and felt a round ball. Stephanie's eyes widened at realizing what it could possibly be. Or maybe it was just a very round rock. Who Knows?   
  
"Please let it not be a rock, because my head hurts way too much to fly." Stephanie said slowly as she pulled the ball into her hand and brought it from under back. Stephanie slowly opened her hand to reveal the Golden Snitch.   
  
Stephanie smiled like there was no tomorrow and held the Snitch up him receiving astounded looks. When they realized that she had the snitch Gryffindor and some Ravenclaw and HufflePuff exploded into cheers while Slytherin look obviously pissed.  
  
"And the Gryffindor Seeker, Stephanie Vigil has gotten the Golden Snitch after a nasty blow to the head by that bloody bast.." At this point Anthony got a good scolding from Professor McGonagall. "Uh, sorry Professor. Ok so, Gryffindor wins 360 to 190!" Anthony continued obviously excited.  
  
Stephanie stood there smiling while still holding the snitch. She technically didn't prove herself, yet. But it still did feel good to win. Stephanie then felt the pain in her head as she sat down, getting a bit light-headed. She then fainted.  
  
Stephanie woke up with a HUGE headache and white all around her. It was very bright and Stephanie had to take a minute to adjust to the brightness. At seeing all the whiteness Stephanie thought the worst had happened at the Quidditch game. Then only she remembered she fell to the ground, possibly dead?  
  
"Oh no I'm dead, I died at the Quidditch game. Am I at least in heaven now or limbo or did the devil have the urge to redecorate?"   
  
"I'm sorry my dear but you are far from being deceased. You are just in the Hospital Wing," said a voice.  
  
Stephanie sat up in bed searching for the source of the voice, only for her eyes to land on the Headmaster.   
  
"How are you feeling Ms. Granger?" asked Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Stephanie flopped back down on the bed, while replying.  
  
"Oh like I got hit by the Hogwarts Express. Wait did you just call me Ms. Granger?" asked Stephanie hoping that maybe instead of knowing he just mistaken her for her mother. Fat chance. Stephanie looked into the Headmaster's eye seeing a twinkle in them.  
  
"Well, Stephanie you are Hermione Granger's daughter aren't you?" asked Professor Dumbledore with a knowing smile.  
  
"I'd figured that you would know who I really was. And I'm thinking that you know who my father is then?" asked Stephanie.  
  
"A Mister Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asked knowingly.  
  
"Bingo." Stephanie said sarcastically as she gave thumbs up. Stephanie eyes popped open with fear. "Are you going to tell him who I am? Mum's going to kill me."  
  
"Ms. Granger I won't tell Mr. Potter. It is not my secret to tell." The Headmaster replied.  
  
"Thank you." Stephanie said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Though I do think that Harry is getting a bit suspicious." Professor Dumbledore said as he walked out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Weeks passed as Christmas approached closer and closer. Also as the Christmas vacation was right around the corner.  
  
Stephanie was going home. One of the reasons was that she missed her mother extremely; the other reason was that she hadn't told her mother that she had become the new Gryffindor Seeker; well hopefully she wouldn't have to tell her mother.  
  
Stephanie was in the Great Hall just recently finished packing. She now was reading Hogwarts: A History. Well her mother read it all the time; she might as well read it herself. Stephanie actually did find it quite interesting.  
  
"Like mother, like daughter," said the familiar voice of Josh Weasley dragging his trunk along.  
  
Stephanie looked up from her book and gave the death glare to Josh then stuck her tongue out and resumed her reading.  
  
"Aren't you going home? The train leaves in 15 min." said Josh.  
  
"What!? I got to get my trunk. Go on without me I will see you and Eric on the train save a seat for me!" Stephanie said as she closed her book and darted out of the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If Stephanie had left any later she would have missed the train. Well maybe more like 10 seconds. Stephanie had just hopped on the train as it was pulling out of the station.  
  
"Whew, that was close. Now to find Sir Joshua and Sir Erica. Ha! Erica. I'll have to tease him about that later. Oh Sorry." Stephanie said speaking her thoughts while she accidentally bumped into a person.  
  
"Watch where your going Mudblood." said a very familiar irritating voice.  
  
Stephanie rolled her eyes and decided to explain to that Vale kid that she wasn't a MUDBLOOD!  
  
"For the last time who ever the hell you are I am not a MUDBLOOD! My mother is a witch, my father is a wizard. Now can you get that through your head filled with hot air and now currently missing the peanut-sized brain that you were born with. Now get out of my way before I rip your manhood off and staple to the wall." Stephanie said obviously peeved, and started walking away. The only thing she heard out of his mouth was the last thing she expected.  
  
"The name's Alex."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This would be a great place to stop wouldn't it well I still got a lot more to do. Oi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay that was just plain weird. First he throws a beater club at me then he introduces himself. I will never understand boys." Stephanie muttered to herself upon finding the compartment the two were residing in.  
  
"There you are we thought that the train left without you." said Eric.  
  
"Well it almost did, Erica."   
  
Stephanie and Josh both laughed at each other and started cracking up, while Eric sat there looking pretty peeved. After a while they all calmed down.   
  
The rest of the train ride was pretty uneventful, well except for the part when Stephanie, Josh, and Eric had a candy fight after the witch with the food cart came around. Of course the fight was mostly throwing Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans at each other. It started when Josh threw a dung flavored one in Eric's mouth while he was yawning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the trio finally got of the train, Josh instantly saw his dad coming towards him, a Mr. Ron Weasley.  
  
"Stephanie hide, my father's coming he might recognize you to be, well you look like Hermione and Harry!" Josh said in hushed tone.  
  
Stephanie did the only thing she could think of at that moment. Hide behind Josh and Eric and hope to the gods the Ron did not see a resemblance to her parents.  
  
"Hi Dad." Josh said simply to his dad.  
  
"What no hug for your old man?" Ron asked.  
  
Josh reluctantly stepped up to his dad and gave him hug, but not before silently motioning Eric to hide Stephanie. After the hug Josh stepped back to hide Stephanie once again.  
  
"And who is your friend here?" asked Ron meaning Eric.  
  
"Oh, this is my friend, Eric Sarem. And my other friend is Stephanie Vigil, who is around here somewhere."  
  
At that precise moment Stephanie was trying not to sneezed but failed miserably. She looked to the sky and mouthed, 'Why?' Stephanie still hid where she was just praying that Ron thought he was hearing things or some other student, beside the one behind her son, had sneezed. Unfortunately Ron wasn't that dense.  
  
"Hello and who is this?" asked Ron peering over Josh and Eric's shoulders.  
  
A light bulb just turned on in Stephanie's head.  
  
"I got it! Contacts, nasty little buggers keep falling out when you least expect it. Hi I'm Stephanie Vigil. Nice to meet you got to get going think I hear my mother calling. Bye Josh, bye Eric. See you two in a couple of weeks, and remember, KEEP YOUR BLOODY MOUTHS SHUT! Bye!" Stephanie said in one breath, then took her trunk and walked through the barrier.  
  
"Reminds me of someone I used to know." Ron said sadly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The days 'til Christmas passed as slow as a flobberworm. Everything had been Muggle normal. There was no talk of magic, no doing magic, and definitely NO bringing up her father. Everything was like they had celebrated Christmas before, until Christmas Eve, when the most unexpected thing had happened.  
  
Stephanie laid in her bed looking up at her ceiling studying the plastic glow-in-the dark stars that were on her ceiling. She always had an interest in astronomy, not exactly sure if that meant she was also into astrology. She guessed that she would find out when she took Divination, which would be a couple more years.  
  
After a while, Stephanie found herself outside on the porch looking up at the real stars, thinking how it would be if she was in space. She suddenly had an urge to look across the street only to find a black, shaggy dog crossing the street and to see a car heading right towards the dog. Stephanie instinctively closed her eyes. She heard the car's horn, a sound of a large object hitting metal, and finally the car screeching away. Stephanie reluctantly opened her eyes to see the dog lying in the road.  
  
In the road was the black, shaggy dog on his side. Stephanie instantly gasped at the sight of the dog and froze in place from shock. Stephanie once again closed her eyes to calm herself, and without realizing, she was walking towards the dog. Lucky for her there was no cars in the street, but in exception for the car that had ran over the dog, but had already fled from sight. Stephanie kneeled in front of the dog and thought the worst. She closed her eyes and shed a single tear.  
  
Suddenly Stephanie felt a cool, damp thing brush against her hand. Stephanie opened her eyes to find the dog that she thought was dead was now licking her hand. Stephanie sniffed and a smile played on her lips. She then lifted her palm and wiped the lone tear away.  
  
"You're alive. Well I guess you're one lucky dog. Now I have to quit all this blubbering." Stephanie said as she petted the dog on his head.   
  
"Well you must be hungry follow me." Stephanie said as she stood up and started towards her house; she was half way when she saw that the dog wasn't follow her.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? You want to eat or not? Come on boy!" Stephanie called over to the dog. The dog then started to trot over to Stephanie. As soon as the dog reached her, Stephanie scratched his ear.   
  
"Good boy."  
  
Stephanie slowly opened the door trying to prevent a squeak. Of course in all the months her mother and she had lived in the house it had never squeak once, but it squeaked today. Stephanie stopped the door for a few seconds listen to see if her mother had woken up, hearing she hadn't, Stephanie opened the door and let the dog inside. They both quietly climbed the stairs, and fortunately reached Stephanie's room without a sound.  
  
As soon as Stephanie's door was shut she collapsed into a nearby beanbag chair. After a couple of seconds she rose and walked over to her dresser and picked up a plate and laid it in front of the dog.  
  
"Here have some pizza courtesy of well, I don't know where it came from, but hey pizza is pizza to me. Eat up."  
  
After a few minutes the slices of pizza were completely devoured by the dog.  
  
"Wow, that was fast. Okay I'm going to hit the sack. If my mum comes up hide for your own well being. Why am I talking to you like you're a human? I'm starting to go bonkers. Well, goodnight, well really good morning considering it's about 1:00. So Happy Christmas, and Goodnight."   
  
Then Stephanie flopped onto the bed and slept like there was no tomorrow. After about 15 minutes the dog stood up on all fours and transformed into a man. Well this man was tall, had black hair, and looked like he hadn't shaved in a week. This man was none other than Sirius Black.  
  
Sirius first off all stretched his arms and back. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small square package with a letter on top of it. Sirius carefully placed the package under Stephanie's bed, cautious not to wake the sleeping 11 year old up. Sirius pulled the fallen cover back on Stephanie and turned to leave. Before he left Sirius kissed Stephanie on the forehead and opened the door and left. Before he left he said one last thing.  
  
"Goodnight my grand goddaughter."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*BEEP!*BEEP!*BEEP!*  
  
"AAH! Crap!"  
  
Stephanie had fallen out of her bed, startled by the alarm clock and flew flat on her face, the carpeting not really breaking her fall.  
  
"Stupid alarm clock. I have to remind myself to transfigure it into a sock later." Stephanie said still laying on the floor, with her face on it.  
  
It was then when Stephanie saw something under her bed. A small package it was to be exact. Stephanie reached for it and pulled it from under her bed. It was indeed a package, but it also had a letter on it.  
  
Stephanie slowly took the letter from the package and started to open it. Before she read the card she said a little chant.  
  
"Please don't be another death poem, please don't be another death poem, please don't be another death poem. Okay, here goes nothing."  
  
Stephanie tore open the envelope and pulled out the message.  
  
Stephanie,  
  
I know you have no pictures of your father or mother when they were young, so here's a picture of Hermione, Harry, and their best friend, Ron. This picture was taken in their 5th year. Happy Christmas.  
  
From, Snuffles  
  
Stephanie put down the letter and picked up the package. Stephanie tore up the package and picked up a framed picture. The picture had her mother, father, and Josh's dad in it. The three had their arms around each other. The were laughing and looked very happy. Every once in a while Hermione and Harry would steal glances at each other. Sometimes caught each other looking at each other. Both would turn away blushing. All three looked so young and carefree, even though they practically had the world's safety on their shoulders.  
  
Stephanie placed the picture on her nightstand next to her wand, reminding herself to later pack it up in her truck, so that she could take it to school with her. Stephanie then went into the bathroom and took a shower, dressed and went downstairs to open her presents and to grab something to eat. When Stephanie reached downstairs, she saw three owls waiting for her. One looked like a school owl, the second was a deep mahogany color, and the other owl was her own owl, Cinders.  
  
The owl that Stephanie guessed was a school owl didn't stay for acknowledgement that she was, who she was, or even a treat; it just dropped the package and flew out the window.  
  
"And I guess you are either Josh or Eric's owl, wait here a second." Stephanie said as she ran into her room retrieving two packages. Stephanie first untied the package from the mahogany owl and saw that it was from Eric. Stephanie gave half a bagel to the owl and tied one of the packages to the owl. The owl nipped her finger affectionately and flew out the window. Stephanie turned to Cinders and untied the package and saw that it was from none other than Josh. Stephanie gave her other half of the bagel to Cinders and tied the other package to Cinders. Cinders hooted in thanks for the bagel and flew away.  
  
Stephanie first picked up Eric's gift that was a small square box. Stephanie first picked up the note that was with it.  
  
Dear Stephanie,  
  
Here's something for practice.  
  
Eric  
  
She was a bit confused at the note, particularly at the practice part. Stephanie opened it to reveal a nice new Golden Snitch. She now realized what he meant by practice  
  
"Cool. I really could use the practice. Won't Eric be surprised when he sees that I got him a whole case of dung-flavored beans? Hopefully he will look through the whole box or he kick himself for not seeing those chocolate frog trading cards he's been after for a while." Stephanie muttered to herself.  
  
Stephanie put the Snitch in the case, which came with the gift and put it in her pocket. Stephanie picked up the gift from Josh and ripped it up in curiosity. She also saw a note in the gift.  
  
Dear Stephanie,  
  
Happy Christmas! Hope you like your gift. I was wondering if you wanted to come to my Grandparents house for a New Year's Eve party, I'm inviting Eric also, so you guys can stay over until the term starts. Your mom can come for the party if she wants, but that might be problem, because I think Harry is coming. My whole family is coming, which you know is A LOT! Well the party starts at six, but you should come around one. Inside is a bag of Floo Powder. Hopefully you know how to use it, but if you don't, it's when you are by the fireplace, throw some powder and call out 'The Burrow'. Hopefully I will see you later.  
  
Josh  
  
When she finally got to the actually gifted, she gasped in surprise. Josh had given her a charm bracelet. The bracelet had 5 charms on it. The first charm was a miniature broom, most likely because she was on the Quidditch Team. The next was a little book, because her love of books. The third charm was a mini wand; Stephanie had no idea why he put that one on. The next charm was pretty much self-explanatory; the charm was a small lightning bolt. The last and most stunning charm was a petite orb that sparkled with the colors of blue, purple, and a dark forest green. If you looked close enough, you would see the initials S.G. in golden script.  
  
"Wow, I hope that slip for any kind of robe at Madam Malkin's Robe shop will make up for how much he spent on the bracelet." Stephanie said to herself as she slipped the bracelet on her wrist.  
  
Stephanie then remembered the third package that was dropped off carelessly by what she assumed was a school owl. Stephanie reached across the table for the package and took the letter that was attached to it.  
  
Stephanie,  
  
This belonged to your father and grandfather. It has been used on many adventures. It is best if you do not show this to your mother. Use it wisely.  
  
Stephanie reread the passage a few more times before she started actually opening the package. She untied the string on the package to reveal a silvery cloak. Nothing really shouted out, 'Magical'. Stephanie inspected the cloak for a few minutes to find nothing really special about it. Stephanie then just decided to see how it fitted. Instantly, Stephanie neck and down, disappeared before her very eyes.  
  
"Cool. An invisible thingy." Stephanie commented to herself.  
  
"Actually its an invisibility cloak." said a familiar voice.  
  
Stephanie didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. For all her eleven years of life she had heard that voice to many times to count. Stephanie turned around to face her mother, Hermione. Stephanie was about to say something when surprisingly her mother spoke again.  
  
"Your father actually received that cloak in his first year at Hogwarts, from Professor Dumbledore. It was his father's also. I see it was passed down to you." Hermione said examining the cloak to see if it really was Harry's old cloak.  
  
"You're…you're not mad?" Stephanie asked stunned.  
  
"No I'm not, just keep it hidden, okay. Now what else did you receive?" Hermione said clearly wanting to change the subject.  
  
"Well I got this, uh" Stephanie reached into her pocket and pulled the Golden Ball out. "Golden Snitch from my friend, Eric Sarem and I got this bracelet from my other friend, Josh Weasley." Stephanie said slightly blushing as she held up her wrist to show the bracelet to her mum. And then she just realized she accidentally slipped a couple of secrets. Yup, she really needed to find a potion to keep her mouth shut, because obviously she sucked at keeping secrets, most of them her very own secrets.  
  
Unfortunately for Stephanie, Hermione caught both of the secrets in Stephanie's sentence.  
  
"Weasley!? Is he related to Ron? Oh you probably don't know Ron. But at least do you know his father's name?" Hermione asked anxious to know if her daughter's best friend was in anyway related to her own best friend.  
  
"Well first of all I know who Ron Weasley is, and second Josh is Ron's son." Stephanie said.  
  
"Bloody hell, Ron has a son. Who in Merlin's name did he marry?" Hermione muttered to herself.  
  
Overhearing her mum's conversation to herself, Stephanie answered the question. "Oh, Josh told me his mum's name was a woman named Lavendar. Do you know who that is?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Lavendar!?" Hermione shouted.  
  
"I'm guessing that's a yes." Stephanie murmured.   
  
"I thought I would never see the day Ron would marry Lavendar. I mean, well, she's Lavendar! That world has become absolutely mad since I left it." Hermione said once again to herself.  
  
"Okay that's just great you know what? I'm just going go to my room, okay?" Stephanie said hoping that her mum wouldn't remember that little part about the Snitch. She wasn't so lucky this time.  
  
"Hold it right there, now your other gift. Why would you need a Sni…" Realization just smacked Hermione in the face. "Oh my God. You are a Seeker." Hermione said dully, while astonishment was written all over her face. Then her anger overcame astonishment. "Do you know how dangerous that is? Becoming Seeker is just one giant clue to your identity. No doubt you have been leaving hints all over the place. Like for instance, your brown hair, your intense emerald eyes, your love of books, that you're a Gryffindor, that you're best friends with a Weasley, the fact you became Seeker in your 1st year, and so on and so forth. I am surprised that your father hasn't already barged through that door asking me whether or not you are his daughter!"  
  
Stephanie couldn't take the yelling for too long until she snapped. "I can't help who I am! Obviously the green eyes and brown hair are from you two. The thing that should take the blame for me being in Gryffindor is that old ratty hat! My love of books, I get it from you, and you have known I love books, heck you have embraced it. And the reason why that I am the now "youngest Gryffindor Seeker in the Century" is because my two friends black mailed me into doing it because if I did they would tell who I really was." Stephanie suddenly stopped and slapped a hand over her mouth. She was in deep shit now.   
  
"You did what?! Stephanie I told you not to say a single word to anybody! Just wait until the Daily Prophet gets a hold of this."  
  
"Do not blame me for the stupid mistakes you made when you were seventeen! I get it; I am just one huge mistake! My whole bloody life is a mistake, but it is not my fault you screwed your best friend, The Great Harry Potter, and got pregnant by him. I bet you wonder everyday how your life would have turned out if you didn't have me. Well let me tell you. Your life would have been a lot better than having a daughter who had been wondering who her father is and if he even loved her, for ten straight years. That your daughter learned that she was a witch and that her father was the most famous wizard in the god damned world, by a bloody letter. That when she finally met her father, she couldn't tell who she really was. I know that I am the product, slash, accident of when you decided to shag your best friend, but do not blame me for your mistakes. If it were up to me I would of chosen never to be born." At this point tears were streaming down Stephanie's face. She took her palm of he hand and wiped her hand over her cheek to wipe away the tears. Stephanie took one last look at her mother's shocked face before she trudged upstairs, to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stephanie stayed in her room for well, she didn't know how long. Never coming out for food or anything else, luckily she had a little emergency kit of food, mostly made up of Twinkies, Ding Dongs, Ho Hos, and Pez. The bad thing was she packed that kit a year ago. The thought of year old Twinkies made her stomach churn, so she just basically just ate the pez.   
  
Stephanie obviously was still mad at her mother, mostly because of the mistake not for never telling her father that she was pregnant. But there was one part of her mind that continued to tell her something. 'Could you really blame her? Wouldn't you have done the same thing if you had gotten pregnant by your best friend? Not adding the fact that the father is more recognizable then Elvis Presley. Would you have enough courage to actually tell him?'  
  
"Shut up brain." Stephanie told herself, as she starting counting the cracks on the ceiling, again, while lying on her bed.   
  
*Knock*  
  
"Stephanie can I come in?" Hermione said on the other side of the door.  
  
After about a few seconds Stephanie finally answered. "Sorry, Stephanie decided to jumped off a cliff." Stephanie said, sarcasm dripping in her voice.  
  
"I guess I deserve that." Hermione said opening the door to Stephanie's room. She walked over to the bed and plopped herself down on the bed as she also started staring at the ceiling.  
  
After a very uncomfortable silence, Hermione finally broke it. "I was scared." She stated simply, but said it as she was keeping it as a secret for years.  
  
"Of what?" Stephanie replied.  
  
"Pretty much everything, about labor, how Harry would react, how Ron would react, how the entire school would react, how I would react when I would finally come to my senses. I really didn't believe I was pregnant, until I spewed my brains out. I was just really frightened, so I took the easy way out. Leaving Hogwarts without telling anyone that I was pregnant. Some Gryffindor I turned out to be, but I can't change the past." Hermione said as her eyes drifted to the nightstand.  
  
"I guess I can't really blame you, you were scared, people who are frightened tend to do rash things." Stephanie said.  
  
Hermione didn't answer upon seeing the picture on Stephanie's nightstand. She gasped and reached over to take a better look at the picture. "Where did you get this picture?"  
  
Stephanie thought for a moment before finally answering.   
  
"I got it from Snuffles." She said simply.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as she accidentally dropped the picture onto the carpet.  
  
"Snuffles? You got this picture from Snuffles?" Hermione asked not believing her ears.  
  
Stephanie nodded. "Yea Snuffles, although Josh and my theory is a guy named Sirius Black,"  
  
"Harry's Godfather." Stephanie and Hermione said at the same time.  
  
"Has he told, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't thinks so, Professor Potter acts totally normal around me." Stephanie relied.  
  
"How ever did Sirius find out?" Hermione asked to herself.  
  
"No idea." Stephanie answered even though she knew her mother was talking to herself.  
  
"So are we ok now? I am sorry for saying those things, I just don't want you to suddenly became thee most famous kid in the Wizarding World. Now, how about tonight we stay up until dawn eating junk food till' we spew?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What for?" Stephanie asked in return.  
  
"Haven't you looked at your calendar? It's New Year's Eve."  
  
Stephanie's eyes popped open. "What?! What time is it?"  
  
Hermione looked very confused at her daughter, but answered her anyway. "It's 15 minutes to 12:00."  
  
"Oh crap. Uh, hey mom. My friend Josh invited me to a New Year's Eve party, can I go? Plus I am going to stay there until the term starts again. Please?" Stephanie said as she got down to her knees and begged like her life was on the line.  
  
Hermione eyed her daughter suspiciously. "Well who is going to be there?"  
  
"Well I know Josh and Eric is going to be there. Josh told me his whole entire family is going to be there, which you know is a lot. And Josh said there might be a possibility that uh, Dad, might be there. But hey Josh said you could come if you want. PLEASE LET ME GO! I'm begging you!" Stephanie groveled once again.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. " Ok you can go."  
  
"YES!!!!!" Stephanie yelled as she jumped up and started to do her victory dance, which looked very odd.  
  
"Okay, stop doing the victory dance and start packing."  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Stephanie said as she started packing her trunk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One hour and forty-five minutes later, Stephanie stood in front of her fireplace, with a shrunken trunk in her pocket.   
  
During that time she amazing had tamed her hair to become very straight. She wore black jeans, and a black top with the words rock star on it.  
  
"Mom, can you come with me I rather not do it alone, then you can apperate later, PLEASE?" Stephanie once again groveling on her knees.  
  
"Stephanie…" Hermione started.  
  
"Fine I will do it alone, meanie." Stephanie said as she mock pouted.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at this. "Fine, but I'm not spending more than 2 minutes there." Hermione relented.  
  
"Thank you! You are the best mum in the world!" Stephanie said as she handed the bag of Floo Powder to her mother.  
  
"Ok on the count of three, we will shout The Burrow, Okay? One…Two…Three!"  
  
"THE BURROW!" They shouted, as the suddenly took off.  
  
After a while Stephanie fell on her butt as she finally reached her destination. She looked beside her and already saw her mother.  
  
"That hurt." Stephanie said as she rubbed her now bruised arse.  
  
"Least it's not as bad as Portkeys." Hermione said as she stood up and started to wipe off the ash.  
  
"Hermione?!"  
  
Hermione looked up and her eyes widened. The person who called her, she had not seen in 11 years. She looked startled for a bit before she answered.  
  
"Hi…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh and please excuse the mistakes I am in a bit of a hurry, becaue my brat of a sister has to use the phone. Honestly you think she was born with a phone attacted to her head. 


	7. Chapter 6

TITLE: Troubled Minds  
  
PAIRING: Harry/Hermione past/possibly future  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Ask and you shall receive  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only thing that belongs to this author is the storyline and the characters made up by the author.  
  
A/N: Okay I have had finals and projects and all of that big stuuf now that I am officially done with school. I can write more. Although I might not be here from late June to early July.  
  
Now on to business. This has been the hardest chapter for me to write. I have no idea why, but it has. It may be short, but hey you guys wanted me to put up a new chapter so here it is.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A recap about what happened last chapter.  
  
After a while Stephanie fell on her butt as she finally reached her destination. She looked beside her and already saw her mother.  
  
"That hurt." Stephanie said as she rubbed her now bruised arse.  
  
"Least it's not as bad as Portkeys." Hermione said as she stood up and started to wipe off the ash.  
  
"Hermione?!"  
  
Hermione looked up and her eyes widened. The person who called her, she had not seen in 11 years. She looked startled for a bit before she answered.  
  
"Hi…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now on to the real story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Hermione was about to finish her sentence, Stephanie interjected, loudly.  
  
"Professor Malfoy!? What are you doing here?" Stephanie said obviously wondering why her Potions Professor was present at her friend's New Year's Eve party.  
  
Sure enough there he stood, Draco Malfoy, the current potions teacher, still with his platinum blonde hair and startling gray eyes. The only difference from this Draco, from the one Hermione knew eleven years ago was that he was taller, more muscular in the abdomen, and instead of his trademark sneer/smirk, he had bewilderment and shock written all over his face.   
  
"Professor? You're a professor?" Hermione looked from Draco to her daughter. "You never told me he was a professor.   
  
Stephanie shrugged. "Well you never asked me who were my professors were mum."  
  
"No. I think I did." Hermione retorted forgetting who else was present in the room.  
  
"No, you just asked me if Snape taught there anymore and if he was still teaching, that I should watch out, because he hated Gryffindors. That's all you asked. I just never wrote who was the new Potions Professor."  
  
Just then a familiar redheaded girl walked into the room looking for her fiancé.  
  
"Hey, Draco? Can you help me with the…" Ginny immediately spotted the squabbling duo, but instantly recognizing the older of the two. "Oh my god! HERMIONE!?" Ginny screamed running over to the other girl and hugging her like she was about to disappear if she blinked.  
  
"Ginny!?" Hermione said, pretty much flinging the whole secretive idea out the door.   
  
"Well, I guess I inherited the blabbermouth from her." Stephanie muttered to herself. Stephanie coughed very loudly to get her mother's attention. "Whatever happened to keeping this a secret?" Stephanie asked emphasizing on the last word.  
  
Hermione blushed lightly and shrugged her shoulders sheepishly. "Well you told two people, so I told two people."  
  
Stephanie turned around and smacked her head against the wall repeatedly, while groaning.  
  
"Hermione, who is this?" Ginny asked, just getting a small glimpse of the small, but eccentric girl.  
  
Before Hermione could even think of an answer, another person walked into the room. Wondering whatever happened to Draco and Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, Draco, what's taking so long… Hello who is this?" The man asked referring to the woman and child, who currently was smacking her head on the wall, while Ginny and Draco were waiting for Hermione's answer.  
  
Stephanie stopped banging her head on the wall as soon as she heard another voice enter the conversation. Stephanie vaguely remembered it from somewhere, but couldn't put her finger on it. She turned around to find a person, she hardly knew. She put her best fake smile and prepared herself for the toughest acting job of her life.   
  
"Hi, Mr. Weasley." Stephanie said so sweet that it almost made herself gag.  
  
"Hey aren't you Josh's friend, Stephanie?" Ron asked taking a brief glance at the woman than at the girl. The woman was looking at him with shock. But then turned her attention to the girl.  
  
"Yes, I am. Thank you so ever much. By any chance do you know where Josh is?" Stephanie said smiling so big it would put Shirley Temple to shame.  
  
"Uh, yea. He's degnoming the garden with Eric and his cousins." Ron said.  
  
"Alright then. Bye, bye." Stephanie said ready to run for her life. Unfortunately for her, Hermione grabbed her by her arm, preventing her escape.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You're not leaving me alone." Hermione said.  
  
"Please let me go! I'm only eleven, I need to have fun! Please?" Stephanie got down on her knees and groveled. "I don't like being center of attention, well bad attention. Don't make me cry! You know I cry like there's no tomorrow!"   
  
"Stephanie." Hermione paused for dramatic effect. "Suck it up."  
  
Stephanie got off her knees and mock pouted. "Meanie."  
  
"Sorry, for interrupting, but what is going on?" Ron asked utterly confused.  
  
"Oh, I was just leaving wasn't I?" Hermione said eyeing Ginny and Draco.  
  
Ginny; however did not care for this hint. "No you are not leaving. I might see you again for another eleven yea…" Ginny stopped herself and turned to Stephanie.  
  
"How old did you say you were?" Ginny asked.  
  
Stephanie's eyes widened. "Uh, eight?"  
  
Ginny knew she probably wouldn't get truthful answer from her so she turned to her brother.  
  
"Ron did you say she was a friend of Josh's?" Ginny asked Ron, referring the 'she' as Stephanie.  
  
"Yea, she is." Ron answer simply.  
  
Ginny turned to Stephanie and studied her for about a minute before she knew what it was. "Sweet Merlin." Ginny paused. "She looks almost exactly like you." Ginny commented to Hermione.  
  
"Ginny, what's this all about. And who is she?" Ron asked pointing to Hermione.  
  
"You were always a bit dense, weren't you Ron? I'm not surprised to still find to find you still oblivious after all these years. Of course maybe if you paid attention to details more closely." Hermione said, knowing that she better tell Ron, instead of Ginny telling him.  
  
Ron was about to retort when he froze in place. His jaw dropped open when he realized who was standing in front of him. "H…H…Hermione?" Ron barely choked out.  
  
Hermione gave a small smile. Ron ran over to Hermione and gave her a giant bear hug and spun her around.  
  
"Oh my God Hermione! Is that really you? Where have you been? How are you? Does Harry know you're back? Are you staying for good?"  
  
Hermione smiled at her friend. Still the same after all these years. "In chronological order, yes, New York, fine, no, yes. But there is another thing I have to tell you."  
  
Hermione turned around to her daughter. "Oh no, let me do it. I need another heart attack." Stephanie smiled mockingly sweet. She cleared her throat and walked over to the three adults and held out her hand. "Hello everyone. I haven't properly met any of you. My real name is Stephanie Granger." Stephanie's voice turned deadpanned. "Nice to meet you. Now can we continue this conversation somewhere else more private unless you want dad to join in this little love fest? Thought so. You four catch up, I'm going to find Josh and Eric. Bye, bye." Stephanie said ready to run for the sake of her 11 year old life.  
  
"What! You're coming with me. Now, move!" Hermione said pushing the three adults while dragging her daughter into an empty room. When the door closed, Draco was the first to speak.  
  
"Wow, bookworm got knocked up. So who's the father?"  
  
Ginny looked disgusted towards Draco. "Draco, this is no time for jokes!" She said as she smacked him in the head.  
  
"Excuse me. You do realize I am in the room?" Stephanie asked. "Plus, Professor Malfoy. It isn't that hard to figure out. Green eyes, a Gryffindor, Seeker for the team in my first year." Stephanie heard someone gasped and continued. "I rest my case." Stephanie saw her mother glaring at her. "What?"  
  
Hermione just sighed and rested her forehead on her palm.  
  
"Oh my god." Ginny whispered.  
  
"Does Harry even know about her?" asked Ron.  
  
Stephanie rolled her eyes. She hated when people would talk like she wasn't present. "Hi, still here."  
  
"No. He doesn't have a clue, that's what Stephanie told me."  
  
"I don't think he suspects anything. He hasn't told said a thing to me." Draco added.  
  
"This is way too much stress for an eleven year old. By the time I turn thirteen, I'm either going to have stroke or an ulcer." Stephanie muttered to herself, not aware the Ginny overheard her.  
  
"You think this is bad? When I was eleven, I was pretty much possessed by You-Know-Who." Ginny said as she sat next to Stephanie.  
  
"You mean Voldemort?" everyone in the room cringed but her. "Sorry."   
  
"Well we know where she gets that from." Ron said referring to Harry.  
  
There was an awkward silence for a while.  
  
"Why did you leave?" Ron asked.  
  
There was a very pregnant pause.  
  
"I was scared." Hermione said simply.  
  
"Hermione you know we would have been there for you. I'm pretty sure Harry would have been there too." Ginny said.  
  
"You don't know that, but thanks. You guys have no idea how much I have missed you." Hermione said.  
  
"Okay getting a bit too emotional for me." Stephanie muttered to herself. "Sorry, for breaking up this little reunion, but question is, Professor Potter, dad, whatever I call him, going to be here?"  
  
"Well, actually he's already here." Ron said as a knock on the door was heard.   
  
"Hide!" Hermione said as she tried to think of what to do, she did the only thing that came to mind. Change into her animagus form. Hermione fully changed as soon as Harry opened the door.  
  
"Hey Ron, Ginny, Draco you guys are needed." Harry paused at seeing the fourth member of the room. "Miss Vigil what are you doing in here?"  
  
'Think, Stephanie, think.'  
  
"Uh, well." Stephanie paused and looked around the room looking for ideas when she spotted a ginger cat. "Well, they were helping me, to look for my cat. Oh look, there she is!" Stephanie said as she moved over to her mother who was currently her cat. "Thanks for helping me find, uh, Fluffy. Now excuse me I going to find Josh and Eric, bye, bye." With that Stephanie fled the room, with her mother, running all the way outside where she spotted three redheads and a brunette flinging gnomes all the way to Timbuktu.  
  
"Hey guys." Stephanie said trying to catch her breath.   
  
"Hey Stephanie. What happened to you?" Josh asked.  
  
"It kind of looks like you just tried to run away from a hippogriff." Eric added.  
  
"Thanks, real sensitive." Stephanie retorted.  
  
"Hey, who's that?" asked Josh referring to the cat.  
  
"Come over here for a second Josh and Eric. I need to talk to you alone." Stephanie said as she walked over to a point that Brian and Cody couldn't here them.  
  
"Josh, Eric, I would like you to meet my cat, Fluffy, or also known as my mother, Hermione Granger."  
  
"Huh?" Eric asked confused.  
  
"This is her animagus form, duh. Josh can we go to a room so we can have more privacy?" asked Stephanie.  
  
"Sure follow me."   
  
Josh led them to his dad's old room. Still covered in Cannons posters. As soon as the door closed, Hermione changed to her normal self.  
  
"That took a lot out of me. When was the last time I transformed?" Hermione muttered to herself.  
  
"Mum." Stephanie said trying to redirect her mother's attention.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Nice to meet you, Eric, Josh. I see you have the trademark Weasley hair." Hermione said to Josh.  
  
Josh shrugged. "What can I say? It runs in the family."  
  
"You bet it does." Hermione smiled. "Oh yes, question. What's Draco doing here?"  
  
"Oh, he's Aunt Ginny's fiancé." Josh answered.  
  
"Merlin, I didn't expect that one. Of course I didn't expect your dad and mom to get together. And they called me the intelligent one." Hermione paused for breath, finally taking in her surroundings. "It's been so long since I've been in this room. It still blinds me. Your dad still a Cannon Nut?" asked Hermione.  
  
"He is one." Josh smirked.  
  
"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Hermione smirked.  
  
Then suddenly a brilliant idea popped into Stephanie's head.  
  
"Mom, can you create a glamour?" asked Stephanie.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can. You. Create. A. Galmour?" Stephanie asked again.  
  
"Uh, yes. Why?" Hermione asked, afraid of what was going on in her daughter's head.  
  
Stephanie smiled the famous Potter grin. "Would you like to stay for the party?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure no one will recognize me?" asked a now blonde hair and green-eyed Hermione.  
  
Stephanie rolled her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time. "No, now stop asking. You have asked me the same question about six times already. No one will recognize you. Now, let's go over the facts. Number one, your name is Harmony Vigil. Number two, you were born in England and moved to New York when you were ten. Number three; you went to a small wizarding school that no one has heard of. Number four, my father is also a wizard and just say I have never met him and you don't want to talk about it." Stephanie paused for air. "Okay, do you think you're ready?"  
  
"Define ready." Hermione said.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. Now let's go downstairs." Stephanie said as she took Hermione hand and led her out the door with Josh and Eric behind them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now breathe. If you stop breathing and faint it will cause more attention." Stephanie said as Hermione clutched her arm. "And can you let go of my arm? It's turning purple."  
  
"Do you really think I'm ready? I haven't seen anyone for at least eleven years." Hermione asked.  
  
"Mom, they don't even know that it is really you under that glamour. They won't know it's you." Stephanie tried to reassure her mother.  
  
"I guess you're ri-."Hermione started to say, but then was frozen.  
  
"What mom?" asked Stephanie.  
  
"Hide me!!!" Hermione whispered frantically.  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Sirius!" Hermione exclaimed in a low voice.  
  
"What? Where?" Stephanie asked looking in the crowd.  
  
"Over there!" Hermione said as she jerked here head in his direction.  
  
"Well act natural! He doesn't know that I know who he is, so he won't come up to me and say hi Stephanie, hi Hermione. Let's just go outside, ok?"  
  
"Better than inside." Hermione muttered as they made their way outside where they saw a game of Quidditch about to start.  
  
"Hey Stephanie!" Brian called out from the group as he and Cody ran up to meet her.  
  
"Come on, we need a Seeker for our side!" Cody exclaimed  
  
"And that Seeker is you-" Brian started.   
  
"If we want to win." Cody finished.  
  
"Give me a bleedin' second will you?" Stephanie said as she started to drag Hermione in the opposite direction.  
  
Then Stephanie spotted Ginny magically putting up floating streamers all over the yard.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Weasley. Would you like to get acquainted with my mother?" Stephanie asked as Hermione and she walked up to Ginny.  
  
Ginny was just a bit confused, until Stephanie mouthed 'glamour' to her.  
  
"Sure, Stephanie. Now why don't we go up to my room I have to show you something." Ginny said walking as she was pulling Hermione with her.  
  
Stephanie gave Hermione a little wave as Hermione did the same in return.  
  
"Now to convince you to come back to this world." Stephanie whispered to herself.  
  
Then all of a suddenly Stephanie was picked up and pulled over two people's shoulders, Brian and Cody.  
  
"What the? Hey! You could of asked first!" Stephanie screamed as she was dragged away onto the Weasley's Quidditch Pitch.  
  
"You really think we would do that?" asked one of the twins.  
  
"No, but I would appreciate it if I knew I was being dragged into war! Not to mention all the pressure!" Stephanie yelled.  
  
"Ow, that's going to leave mark in the morning." Stephanie said as she stood up. "Now which team am I on?" Stephanie asked no one in particular.  
  
"Oh no. No pressure at all-"  
  
"Just catch the Snitch-"  
  
"Before Professor Potter-"  
  
"The other Seeker-"  
  
"Avoid beaters and-"  
  
"Their bludgers-"  
  
"But we already know-"  
  
"That you know-"  
  
"To watch out for the beaters-"  
  
"Which namely is our uncles-"  
  
"Fred and George." Brian and Cody finished together.  
  
"Wonderful for me." Stephanie muttered sarcastically  
  
Then Brian and Cody dropped Stephanie on the ground, ("That's going to leave a mark in the morning.") which I may add was not at all graceful.  
  
"And here is our Seeker, Stephanie." Eric said proudly.  
  
"You must be joking, she's a first year!" One of the older boys exclaimed.  
  
"Who were you expecting? A Russian mail-order bride named Yolanda?" Stephanie said deadpanned.  
  
The older boy pretended not to hear her. "I mean an eleven year old against 'The youngest Seeker in a century'?" The older boy yelled.  
  
"Shut up Leo! She's a really great Quidditch player and I believe that title now belongs to Stephanie. She's on the house team!" Josh yelled at the older boy who happened to be his cousin, Leo, who was Charlie's son.  
  
"Okay enough! Let's just play okay? Now what are the teams exactly?" Stephanie asked no one in particular.  
  
"Well we splited up adults versus kids, so on our team we have you, me, Brian and Cody, Leo, Chris, and Eric. The adults have Professor Potter, Professor Malfoy, Uncle Fred and George, my Dad, and Aunt Angelina and Aunt Katie. We also have bets going on, if the kids win the adults are our slaves for the day and vice versa. So get your broom!"  
  
"I have an easier way." Stephanie said with a devious grin as she pulled out her wand.  
  
"Uh, Stephanie are you going to do something illegal?" asked Eric nervously.  
  
"Don't be a git. I'm saving illegal things for third year." Stephanie said with another smirk. Stephanie took a deep breath and did a swish and flick with her wand as she said, "ACCIO FLAMETHROWER!" Now Stephanie put her wand away in her clothes and then waited. Sure enough after a couple of seconds the Flamethrower came into sight and Stephanie held out a wrist a soon as the Flamethrower was in grabbing distance. A loud crack was heard from Stephanie's wrist.  
  
"Stephanie are you okay? Did you break your wrist?" Josh asked genuinely concerned.  
  
  
  
"Oh no, it's okay. My wrists' crack all the time. I also can crack my knees, neck, back, and of course fingers and toes. I think I get that from my mum. Okay getting off subject. Now are we going to play a Quidditch or what?" Stephanie said with an adventurous glint in her eye.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: I'm sorry people I have no clue how to write Quidditch scenes. I can't write about any sports, if I try I comes out, well let's just say you will never look at sports the same way again.)  
  
One hour later, the game had progressed very well. The score was 110 to 80, in favor of the adults. Stephanie herself was dead tired. Fred and George most of the time had focused their bludgers towards her. Luckily they had stopped now and started focusing on the chasers.  
  
Stephanie now was above the action, which involved the chasers, beaters, and keepers. She was flying about trying to look for the snitch. The only problem was, she was about to fall asleep on her broom, which isn't one of the smartest things you can do. While flying, Stephanie would yawn every once in a while which brought her to tears. She had this weird problem, every time she would yawn, her eyes would water, hence the saying bored to tears. Well back to the match. Stephanie now was doing practically nothing, well except for yawning when the strangest thing happened. Stephanie was yawning very much so, and the something flew into her mouth. It was was absolutely too large to be a bug. Stephanie spat it out, only to see a snitch flying away. Stephanie instantly realized that she almost ate the ball she was supposed to catch. Before she could ponder anything more she remembered that she was supposed to go after the snitch. Stephanie quickly regained her composure and took off like a rocket after the snitch. Unfortunately for her, Harry then spotted the snitch also, or so Stephanie thought. He then suddenly dived. Stephanie followed, thinking that he had found the snitch. They were about two feet away from the ground when Stephanie realized he had not seen the snitch and was pulling a Wronski Feint. After pulling up from the dive Stephanie strained her eyes to see the snitch. It was flying right next to Josh, without him even realizing it. Stephanie casually flew over to Josh, so that she wouldn't cause suspicious. Thankfully the other the other players were focused on the other side of the field. Stephanie started talking to Josh so Harry would think she spotted the snitch.  
  
"Hey Josh before we have to fly our little hearts out again, I want to thank you for defending me against that older kid. Leo what is?" Stephanie conspicuously tried to fly closer to Josh, for the snitch was right behind his head. Stephanie thought of a way to get the snitch without rousing suspicion, but it was well a bit awkward to do.  
  
"No problem. Leo can be a prat sometimes." Josh said with a smile  
  
Stephanie stopped all of her thinking when she saw the snitch jerk slightly. She had to do it. If she didn't, she would be flying al over the field again with Harry trying to catch it. Stephanie let all thoughts in her mind when she did it.  
  
She kissed Josh.  
  
Well on the cheek anyway while grabbing the snitch.  
  
"Thank you, Josh. Also thanks for helping me get the snitch, it was an added bonus." Stephanie said with a smile.  
  
Josh turned three shades of red. "As I said before no problem."  
  
"Look everyone, Stephanie has the snitch!" Brian called out.   
  
It was Stephanie's turn to blush.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fluffy isn't it? It was short, but what do you expect from a girl who has taken finals and is on a sugar high? So now REVIEW, if you want more new/revised chapters! Can you review more that once, go under an anonymous reviewer, I don't mind. Even flame me! I'll do the flame dance with you! I don't care about flamers anymore, but I would appreciate if you didn't use my email to stick your butt in my face! 


	8. My Last Hurrah

**My Last Hurrah - November 29, 2005 10:50 p.m.**

* * *

The post I have always dreaded to write has come to pass. I'm afraid that Troubled Minds will as of now be permanently discontinued. I apologize that few of you have waited over two years and two Harry Potter novels for a some sort of update, and now have to deal with this. 

As it seems I have so many fans (I'm still in shock that this lowly story received so many wonderful reviews; almost 600!), I believe that it is my obligation to explain myself. First and foremost, I admit the main reason I am pulling the plug on this tale is because I view this as a naïve amateur's silly bedtime story. I introduced too many OCs, the main character reeked of Mary Sue (please do not deny this fact), and to be blunt, my grammar sucked. These past two years have been a wake-up call in terms of my writing style and plot/character development, but I'd like to smugly say I have matured wonderfully.

My other motive is that I have absolutely no time or patience to write fan fiction; I discovered this along with a obsessive compulsive habit of being a perfectionist in all of my writings. I'm not cut out to write, knowing that people are free to see it at anytime and mercilessly judge it. To this day I still have qualms on whether or not I should delete my dirty little secret. But, as this story was my first attempt at writing fanfiction, I will leave it up for everyone to enjoy. However, as for updating the story anytime soon…well it's a far-fetched concept in my mind. Although, I hope to your delight, rewriting this piece is much more plausible, that's is if I have the time or patience! If I were to rewrite the story, OCs would be cut down to the bare minimum, the "daughter" would become more realistic and be downgraded to secondary character status, Hermione would have a "much" larger part (possibly the story would be set in her point of view), and the tone of the story would be infinitely darker. Yet, this would only happen if I had an amazing person to bounce ideas off of and could possibly co-write it with me, but I have pretty high-standards and I'd rather not be forced to tutor my partner in grammatical skills and how not to turn a character into a Mary Sue. I twitch every time I see an American exchange student with distinct features (eyes that change color with every move, a long mane of beautiful silky hair, and has a magical scar too!), who falls in love with Harry (his one twu luv!), is the daughter of Lord Voldemort, and is apparently more powerful than Harry and Lord Voldemort combined! …Oi. So you can only imagined how much I twitched when I reread my story. But continuing on with what I was saying, there is a definite possibility of rewriting this story, just not right now.

My current position in the fandom world is that of a beta-reader for Harry Potter and various anime/manga series, which I admit has become my recent obsession. ; So if you're in need of a beta-reader, do not hesitate to emailme at BroodingAuthor(at)aol(dot)com.Why yes! Yes, it is a shameless plug!

If this is indeed my last post, I would like to thank each of my reviewers individually.

* * *

**Cowpony -** Thanks for being my first reviewer! 

**Lady Granger-Snape**

**Hyper Guyver**

**jesusfreak7777777**

**Aurumlupi -** Thank you for reviewing constantly!

**ilo star**

**Ecklectric**

**jammie**

**MFCA**

**RhadenBlack**

**Blue eyes19**

**Madam Jelly**

**Pott3rLuv**

**Sir/Lady Lupin**

**wicked-women**

**grrrL**

**SnapeJuice**

**Heather**

**bubbles**

**icyicyblue -** Thank you for reviewing constantly!

**Christine Evans**

**FairLady2**

**PonoKyunin**

**Anon.**

**Lyddi**

**David M. Potter**

**Risquer - **Thank you for reviewing constantly!

**joybear**

**Dreamer22**

**EvilMicella**

**zoogerbas1**

**ROSE**

**Allana**

**Shadow of a Cat -** Thank you for reviewing constantly!

**BanannaAddict**

**NotSoBlonde**

**Bonnie**

**Queen of the Jungle -** Thank you for reviewing constantly!

**Don't wanna log in (crazeegurl)**

**Faith Joanne Lane**

**FrankieBGoode**

**Falco Peregrinus**

**Krystina**

**Fawkes10**

**CarryPotter**

**Hari**

**KittenBabyGirl -** Thank you for reviewing constantly!

**Hortense wolfP**

**fizzysoda -** Thank you for reviewing constantly!

**GlaringImperfections**

**me**

**Eliza Evenstar**

**Purplerks**

**Oki**

**Lillygoddess**

**TenTen Hyuga -** Great name, I'm a Naruto fan myself! And thank you for reviewing constantly!

**The It**

**Annie3**

**Crystal**

**Anon. #2**

**R.J. Moony**

**syd2**

**Emma - - Silence**

**Candypinkgirl**

**BlueBird**

**Jamie8**

**To Whom It May Concearn**

**HarryLover88**

**LUvINg EmIn3M**

**squirt12c**

**Katina Wellson -** Thank you for reviewing constantly!

**nm**

**Haillie Jade -** Thank you for reviewing constantly!

**Mione Potter**

**ellen**

**silverfalcon**

**Aytheria**

**Paine**

**jared5**

**keeper1**

**ash**

**angelgirl**

**Dramaqueen**

**iggy**

**Centra-gal86**

**summa1**

**Kristina-666-85**

**supersayajin gal**

**shdurrani**

**LostEmerald**

**Dagonett**

**Evil Genius1**

**oddballjd**

**story**

**s**

**Anastazia Silverwind**

**13Kris**

**jewel**

**Soccerblond42 -** Dear lordy I know this girl…

**ShiMmer**

**Mystic Fish**

**Kati**

**Canadian Crow**

**Leela Potter**

**Pip3**

**wildgoldowl**

**tara**

**Tootie**

**Rayne Starlight**

**Joan**

**DancinBlondeGurl -** Thank you for reviewing constantly!

**Kayla**

**venus**

**Victoria**

**QuIrKy**

**suzanne**

**Anita**

**sufergirl**

**Mouse Brat -** Thank you for reviewing constantly!

**georgiegirl**

**Justin20**

**anonymous**

**Clavel**

**Tigra and Loup**

**mary-jane2**

**digiangel1**

**YAOI IS YUMMY -** So you're a slasher eh? Thanks for considering my story!

**sweetthing131**

**Dathrian Princess**

**mary-jane**

**GrEEnDaYGiRl182**

**Tracy3**

**Tillantria**

**Catalena Trio**

**PunkPrincess56**

**Lily Evans8**

**yemming**

**LyreBird**

**Screamfan2003**

**met19**

**Highwayman's Lass**

**Devil-Angel-sWEETY**

**Caitlin**

**supersweet0052**

**Dope Santa**

**slytherin-nette - **You're still my idol.

**angelbaby**

**harrys girl5**

**lain25**

**HPfreak**

**San**

**samantha**

**liachun**

**Cataclysmic**

**Ceslest**

**michaelrccurtis**

**Shawn Pickett**

**HH4ever1508**

**Muirnin Cocan**

**EliBeth**

**mellie**

**piper5050**

**ANONYMOUS**

**Tabii**

**huh! WHATEVER...! -** They called me a loser…

**meme30**

**RHR4EVER -** Not exactly sure why they were reading this story…

**Freaky Plum**

**LilyPrincess**

**sikokid**

**fLuFF GoDdeSs**

**Jade**

**RAVAD's Bassist**

**amy**

**SvetKa**

**Anastasia**

**queenofdiamonds**

**violet**

**kawaii-kirei**

**Tin Woman**

**Cellaigh**

**Wireless**

**pinkchicklet**

**Elena**

**jennyrose16**

**KT-Beth**

**Kagome3485**

**psychosquirrel**

**harryloveshermione**

**My Dream's Shadow**

**MerlinHalliwell**

**Samie**

**Overdrive**

**h/hr rules**

**kickedoutofthegoblet -** Love your name!

**andrea elisabeth**

**DM02**

**CelticGirl264**

**KazaYanachi**

**Einstein's Toupee -** Love your name!

**Silver Sparklze**

**nikki eats cake**

**Slade Appleton**

**fan of story**

**fiona**

**gracie**

**Rae**

**Amanda**

**Bradhadair**

**Ellie Malfoy1**

**Rose13**

**Dirbatua**

**TimGold**

**broadwaystr666**

**theauthorthatwrites**

**A FAN**

**my-bloody-valentine**

**TKDgrl**

**Nemo**

**fozziebear**

**Corrupted GummiBears**

**coolone007-2**

**eugiebear**

**eth**

**Michelle**

**Nanashi Barton**

**Tia**

**ZetaBee**

**lilikins**

**Rosandra May**

**kawena afuola**

**Talia Moon**

**clyde2**

**Alexiel Almasy**

**bob**

**Mrs. Snuffles**

**Tainted Virtue**

**Anamaria**

**ebonyquill**

**Jesse S**

**Satern Mya**

**Joshie**

**Lumiere**

**Tabby McGonagall**

**Caroline Hal**

**axisangel**

**midnight.dreamz**

**OutofAzkaban**

**goofy monkey child**

**escawing**

**Suhyo**

**styx in pain away**

**Misobel**

**SushiFelton**

**nancy**

**Mystical Angel5**

**firehottie**

**Vesta**

**ears**

**KarizmaShadow**

**InuyashaQueen**

**sarah**

**meow-meow**

**PalmTreeBlood**

**UndomielEvenstar**

**Pete**

**Angel of Saturns Silence**

**gaul1**

**natsha**

**sweet775**

**Eve27**

**cand1b0x**

**potts**

**Harpiebird**

**Maija**

**CoolGirlEmily**

**stefh182**

**Lemon Sherbert**

**Mr. Lemon -** Ouch, a flame from Mr. Lemon…but why do flamers always use the word "suck?" Nevertheless, I salute you **Mr. Lemon**!

**jean jelly bean**

**SmartHermione04**

**Tropic**

**hypnotic-babe**

**Kitty**

**Jen**

**Angl**

**Path547**

**Launigsiae**

**nicole**

**Hilary**

**cakers**

**Harm**

**Mafioso**

**Christine Daae**

**Celesta1**

**Harry'sgurl**

**Ashleigh**

**Lucifer666**

**Emaleneangel**

**Girl that no one notices**

**lark277**

**Autumn Thunder**

**Starlite1**

**sweetheartedfaerie**

**Lynn Rulez**

**xcupcake105x**

**Madelyn Jordan Potter**

**Leaci**

**The Egyptian Sand Quill -** Love the name.

**Delusional Poison**

**heahrune**

**Miss Mady**

**rosa**

**serenitygirl13**

**NikkyB** - Thanks for being the last person to review!

* * *

I give each and every one of you my deepest gratitude for humoring this inane writer in her early stages. It means the world to me that you enjoyed this story, even if I can't look at it without cringing in shame! Also I'd like to thank those who took the time to actually email me directly and talk to me, like **xcupcake105x**! 

Also I give my utmost adoration to **Dream4**.I wish you well Dreamy, wherever you are! And I thank you out of the bottom of my heart for trying to encourage me to continue this story!

Finally, as my parting gift, I give you an unedited version of Hermione's part in the story, but be warned, I wrote this a year ago and it's not finished and most likely will never be finished.

Note: It's in Hermione's point of view and only about 400 words long. Beware the angst.

* * *

Life had not been the kindest to me in these past few years, but frankly this was just cruel. 

Life isn't a fairytale anymore.

I wonder if this had been my destined fate all along. That this would have happened no matter how hard I tried to change my path. That I could not escape this life of heart-wrenching pain.

I suppose so.

After all did I really expect a fairytale ending?

Yes. Yes, I did.

Did it happen?

No. Not at all.

I suppose that I am being melodramatic.

After all I still had my baby girl. My sweet little angel. The one with his smile.

But I had to give up so much. Perhaps too much. My life, my magic, my friends, my boy.

…My boy.

Funny, he never belonged to me in the first place.

I suppose he never will.

I never envisioned my life turning out this way, becoming a statistic; a teenage mother. The entire experience was surreal, but I knew that when I woke up in the morning I would still have my little girl. That made the situation seem a little brighter.

Maybe I could have stopped this destiny from happening. I could have said no to him. I would have told him about the baby. I should have stayed at Hogwarts.

Could have, would have, should have, but didn't.

This was a mess of my own making and a problem I would have to figure out myself.

This was the consequences of having unprotected sex with my emotionally unstable best friend, hiding my pregnancy, and then fleeing Hogwarts in embarrassment and shame.

I spent the better part of my first and second trimester in my deceased parents' home: left to me in their will. Incidentally, I had to flee again when the very people I was running away from, came looking for me.

I should have expected that, but surprise snuck up on me.

Did they not comprehend the not-so-subtle hint? I did not want to be found, and especially not in this state! Explaining the circumstances behind my becoming knocked up was not on my to do list. Not to mention confronting the father...

And yet they came after my with the intent of dragging my pregnant ass back to Hogwarts.

I suppose that I should be flattered by all the trouble they went to. Instead, I think I was a tad bit peeved.

Blame the hormones.

Finding another sanctuary proved to be more difficult this time around. Being five months along with no known living relatives didn't help.

But soon comfort and assurance was found in an old family friend.

* * *

And that's as far as I got. 

Well this is the last hurrah folks! It's been almost three years since I started this story, and I am happy that you were all a part of my little experiment in writing! I hope to some day actually finish this story in some form (as I still remember my intricate ending). Again I'm positively delighted at all of you're wonderful support and I wish you all the best in finding newer and better fanfiction! I know I'm having a blast in the anime section!

Happy Trails!

-PsychoticNetJunkie

Questions? Comments? Looking for a Beta-Reader? Email me at BroodingAuthor(at)aol(dot)com


End file.
